Um Ano Com Você
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Quando Agente Hill ofereceu o trabalho para Darcy parecia tão fácil! Agente Ladrão de iPod só precisava de um pouco de atenção e uma boa secretária. Como ela ia adivinhar que ele era tão inacreditavelmente fofo? E como ela ia adivinhar que, assim não mais que de repente, ela ia ficar completamente apaixo... Ah não! DarcyXPhil
1. Abril

**N/A: É... Eu não resisti de novo. Hahahaha**

**E vamos nós, mais uma dos Vingadores!**

**Eu fiquei muito apaixonada pela Darcy e o Phil como casal e tive que dar minha opinião... hahaha**

**Essa fanfic vai estar ignorando os últimos acontecimentos de "Capitão América 2" e "Agents of SHIELD", seguindo um caminho próprio enquanto for conviniente... rs**

* * *

**Abril**

Quando foi anunciado para os Vingadores que, na verdade verdadeira, Agente Phil Coulson não estava morto a coisa ficou feia. Muito feia, aliás.

Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, o símbolo da nação americana, deu um murro em Nick Fury, que era, por falta de termo melhor, seu chefe. Natasha foi mais precisa: deu um tapa em Phil, já que, de acordo com ela, ele ficou escondido tempo demais por vontade própria.

Levou quase duas semanas para acalmarem os ânimos e para todos fazerem as pazes. Darcy Lewis estava totalmente do lado dos Vingadores nessa. Especialmente porque a morte do Agente Ladrão de iPod afetara muito Thor, que era como um irmão mais velho para ela. Thor ficara arrasado por ver Loki matar um homem que ele respeitava tanto, estando tão perto e não podendo fazer nada.

Por isso quando Agente Hill chamou-a para uma reunião (as 7 a.m. em ponto!), Darcy achou que era porque ela tinha, meio que sem querer querendo, hackeado a lista de suprimentos da SHIELD para acrescentar uma marca descente de café na lista de compras.

Não esperava o que Hill realmente disse.

-Oi? –Darcy perguntou chocada.

Tá, não era a reação mais elegante do mundo, mas não era todo dia que faziam uma oferta dessa. Agente Hill apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou te oferecendo um emprego, senhorita Lewis. –ela falou de novo com calma –Como a assistente pessoal do Agente Coulson.

É, ela tinha entendido direito.

-Hum... Por que eu? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

Agente Hill puxou um papel de uma pilha deles e começou a ler.

-Você foi descrita como organizada, capaz, paciente e adaptável, além de... –Hill arqueou a sobrancelha –Extremamente hábil na arte de fazer cientistas comerem e dormirem.

Agente Hill ficou encarando Darcy obviamente esperando uma explicação para essa última.

-Bom... Quando a Jane entra num dos surtos científicos dela, que podem durar uns dias, ela esquece de pequenos detalhes, tipo comida, banho e dormir, até que ela desmaie ou eu jogue um balde de água na cabeça dela. –Darcy explicou.

Agente Hill parecia estar medindo Darcy e a garota estava seriamente preocupada.

-Desde que ele... Voltou. –Hill pareceu usar por falta de termo melhor –Agente Coulson ja passou por três assistentes pessoais. Nenhuma delas se adaptou ao estilo dele. Ele também é famoso por trabalhar dias seguidos, dormindo no sofá do escritório e comendo o que tiver nas máquinas do andar se alguém buscar para ele.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –Darcy cortou –Abastecido nesse óleo de motor que vocês chamam de café.

-Exato. –Hill confirmou.

-Então você quer que eu seja babá dele. –Darcy comentou um pouco seca.

-Em termos bem simples... É isso mesmo. –Hill confirmou –Agente Coulson está passando por uma fase difícil e você é famosa por sua capacidade de animar um ambiente, além da capacidade de fazer seu trabalho.

Ah que bonitinho! Eles queriam que ela fosse babá, mas até que era por um motivo fofo. Ou talvez eles a estivessem manipulando! Sim, eles eram uma agência de espiões e assassinos e quem sabe ninjas! Eles podiam muito bem estar enrolando uma garota inocente que...

-Claro que seu salário vai duplicar. –Agente Hill estava falando –Fora os benefícios.

-Quando eu começo?

XxX

Tá bom, talvez Darcy tivesse sido impulsiva demais. Talvez devesse ter pensado mais ou pelo menos um pouco, mas não era do feitio dela para ser bem sincera. Ela era do tipo que fazia e boa.

Então estava nesse momento indo fazer.

Hill explicara que Darcy tinha tarefas bem específicas, fora as coisas normais de secretária (como cuidar de agenda e papelada, que aparentemente seria ridiculamente simples porque Agente Coulson era extremamente organizado e pontual, ao contrário de Jane). Mais importante que isso era fazer com que Coulson não se matasse de trabalhar. Ele precisava comer, ver o sol e ir pra casa dormir. Darcy tinha que se certificar que ele não ficasse mais que doze horas direto no escritório.

Ela tinha perguntado a Hill se o Agente não iria simplesmente trabalhar de casa, mas a mulher tinha explicado que documentos da SHIELD (de qualquer tipo, físico ou digital) não podiam de forma alguma sair do QG, mesmo com um Agente do nível de Coulson. E para não se preocupar, porque ele não tinha permissão para demiti-la a menos que o motivo fosse muito bom. Ou seja... Ela estava indo se divertir.

Darcy tinha conversado com alguns guardas no caminho para o escritório de Coulson e ficara sabendo que fazia no mínimo 24 horas que o Agente não ia embora. Bom, ela ia resolver isso agora.

Bateu na porta da sala dele e esperou ele falar "Entre", antes de fazer exatamente isso. Assim que ela entrou Coulson levantou a cabeça, jogou uma olhada rápida para ela, antes de voltar a olhar para seus papéis, só pra ele parar e voltar a olhar para ela.

-Senhorita Lewis? –ele perguntou confuso, então levantou-se –No que eu posso ajudar?

Hum, um cavalheiro, quem diria. E aparentemente ninguém tinha contado para ele que Darcy seria sua nova assistente. Isso tinha potencial para ser muito divertido.

-Fala, Agente! –ela bateu uma continência para ele –Eu sou sua nova assistente! Surpresa!

Agente Coulson arqueou a sobrancelha e ficou olhando para ela sem falar nada.

Se fazia realmente 24 horas que ele não ia para casa, não parecia. Era até ridículo, a camisa dele podia estar um pouco amassada, mas a gravata estava no lugar, o paletó também, cada cabelo no devido lugar. Alias, não fossem as olheiras Darcy não diria que ele estava exausto.

E analisando com cuidado e sendo honesta consigo mesma (o que Darcy sempre era, mesmo que fosse auto-irritante) Agente Ladrão de iPod era até charmoso. Não bonito, nem de longe, mas ele tinha um certo... Charme. Provavelmente ajudaria se ele tivesse alguma outra expressão além de blase.

-Senhorita Lewis...

-Darcy, chefe. Senhorita Lewis é minha tia solteirona que tem 27 gatos e gosta de usar roxo demais. –ela informou.

Coulson lançou outro olhar para ela, mas Darcy tinha certeza que havia um tique perto do olho esquerdo. Vitória.

-Senhorita Lewis... –ele começou de novo –Quem te deu esse cargo?

-A Agente Hill, começando agora mesmo.

O Agente soltou um suspiro e então sentou-se de novo.

-Tudo bem então. –ele declarou –Eu preciso de um café. –e voltou a prestar atenção no seu computador.

Hora de interferir.

Darcy parou logo atrás dele e olhou o que ele estava digitando.

-Isso está salvo? –ela quis saber –Porque se rolar um apagão agorinha mesmo...

-A SHIELD tem um sistema que salva tudo automaticamente, mesmo em caso de falta de energia. –ele respondeu distraidamente.

-Hum... Bom saber.

Com isso Darcy empurrou a cadeira dele para o lado e antes que o Agente se recuperasse do choque ela já estava abaixada sob a mesa. Um minuto depois a tela do computador ficou preta.

-Senhorita Lewis! –Coulson levantou-se num pulo da cadeira –O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Darcy levantou-se calmamente, enrolando um cabo que tirara do computador.

-Você vai pra casa descansar. –ela declarou.

-De forma alguma, eu tenho relatórios para entregar. –ele falou de forma firme, sem levantar a voz –Devolva o cabo agora mesmo.

-Não. –Darcy declarou de forma simples, enrolando o cabo e enfiando dentro do seu decote.

Dessa vez nem as habilidades ninjas de Coulson o impediram de ficar, literalmente, de queixo caído.

-Se você quiser esse cabo de volta você vai ter que pegar. –ela falou sem um pingo de vergonha indicando os próprios peitos –Ou você vai pra casa, toma banho, come alguma coisa decente, dorme e volta amanhã as 6:30 e ele estará aqui esperando por você.

O agente pareceu se recuperar e fez uma expressão bem séria. Ui, que medo. Só que não. Darcy cresceu com um trio de tias que faria harpias tremerem de medo. Coulson não era nada assustador perto delas.

-Senhorita Lewis, me devolva esse cabo agora mesmo ou eu serei forçado a dispensa-la. –ele falou sério, estendendo a mão na direção dela.

-Foi mal, chefe, mas você não pode me demitir. Pergunta pra Hill. –ela falou super satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Agente Hill. –ele corrigiu automaticamente –E como eu não posso...

-Vai pra casa! –ela falou de forma firme –Eu já subornei todo mundo que vai fazer o próximo turno e se você não for embora ou se você voltar antes das 6:30 eles vão me ligar.

Agente Coulson estreitou os olhos e sem falar mais nada pegou o celular, colocando o aparelho contra sua orelha.

-Agente Hill, aqui é Coulson. Eu... Sim eu já conheci... Sim, ela me disse que... Bom. Esse é o problema. Ela desconectou um cabo do meu computador e não quer me devolver. Isso não é engraçado. Eu preciso... Sim, eu tenho que... Não. Não. Sim. Agente Hil, eu não acho que...

Era engraçado ver a conversa só do lado de Coulson (que obviamente estava perdendo feio para Hill), principalmente porque ele estava tentando muito parecer inabalado pela coisa toda e falhando miseravelmente. A boca dele estava tão comprimida que tinha virado uma linha.

-Claro, Agente Hill. Boa noite para você também. –ele desligou o telefone.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha e ficou esperando.

-Meu expediente acabou. –ele falou como se nada tivesse acontecido –Eu te vejo amanhão as 6:30 em ponto, senhorita Lewis.

-É só Darcy, chefe. –ela falou sorrindo –E nos vemos amanhã.

O Agente Ladrão de iPod foi embora sem dizer mais nada e Darcy contou até 30 antes de explodir em risadas.

XxX

No dia seguinte quando o Agente Mau-Humor chegou (as 6:30 em ponto!) Darcy ja estava la, separando documentos, com o computador ja ligado.

Ele deu um "bom dia" curto e foi sentar-se, Darcy entrou, deixou uma caneca de café e saiu de novo.

-Senhorita Lewis. –ele chamou após um gole no café.

-Sim? –ela colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala dele.

-Que café é esse? –ele perguntou –Não é o normal do escritório.

-Bom, isso é confidencial e se eu te contasse teria que te matar. –ela deu uma piscadela para ele e voltou para sua mesa.

Talvez trabalhar para ele não seria assim tão difícil...

* * *

**N/A: Ai está!**

**Sejam sinceros, por favor. Ta bom, pode melhorar?**

**Reviews ajudam!**

**B-jão**


	2. Maio

**Maio**

Agente Coulson era um inimigo e tanto, Darcy tinha que admitir.

A técnica do cabo só funcionou uma vez, porque ele arrumou um substituto. Então ela teve que ser criativa: no segundo dia ameaçou tirar a roupa se ele não fosse embora. Coulson foi bem resistente, aguentou até ela soltar o quarto botão da camisa e daí fugiu de lá com toda sua graça ninja.

A vantagem era que Darcy tinha toda a equipe de segurança do andar do seu lado: comprou todos com café decente e de vez em quando muffins e cookies.

Levou quase duas semanas de táticas de batalha (e uma ameça muito séria de cortar o café) para Coulson começar a entender que os dois tinham que ser amiguinhos.

Darcy estava cuidando direitinho das papeladas e de sua agenda e, fora força-lo a sair do escritório (que audácia!), estava facilitando muito sua vida.

Aliás, a garota gostava muito do seu trabalho novo. Só tinha algumas coisinhas que a incomodavam: a incapacidade de Coulson de chama-la de Darcy, não saber o primeiro nome dele e ter que usar roupas formais.

Não que ela não ficasse extremamente quente com as roupas de escritório, mas Darcy sempre foi mais do tipo jeans e camiseta larga. E os saltos eram de matar.

Mas no geral sentia que tudo estava meio que indo. O mês de maio entrou apresentando apenas um pequeno desafio: convencer o Agente Coulson a folgar no feriado do Memorial Day, que seria segunda-feira dia 26. Ta, faltava um bom tempo ainda, mas o homem era viciado em trabalho e mal folgava fim de semana, imagina um feriado!

Só que ela ia conseguir! Darcy Lewis era a pessoa mais obstinada do mundo (pergunta pra mamãe Lewis!) e se fosse necessário negar café para ele pelo resto do ano para conseguir que ele folgasse dia 26 era exatamente o que ela faria.

O duro era que ela não conseguia. Pelo tanto que se fazia de durona, na verdade verdadeira, Darcy era uma pessoa extremamente generosa, daquele tipo "mãezona" que adotava todo mundo em volta. Aliás foi o que aconteceu com ela, Jane e Selvig. Podia ser de longe a mais nova ali no meio, mas tinha terminado adotando os dois, porque nenhum deles sabia se cuidar.

Tinha acontecido a mesma coisa com Steve e Thor: adotou os dois, porque alguem tinha que cuidar deles nesse mundo que não entendiam.

E o Agente Ladrão de iPods também foi adotado. Ele precisava tanto de alguém para cuidar dele, era óbvio! Então nem querendo Darcy ia conseguir negar café a ele, mas ninguem precisava ficar sabendo disso ainda.

O telefone em sua mesa tocou.

-Senhorita Lewis? Você pode vir aqui um minuto? –Coulson sempre fazia soar como uma pergunta, mas desligava o telefone antes de ela responder, então Darcy não entendia porque ele se dava ao trabalho.

-Diga, chefe. –perguntou ao entrar na sala.

Coulson nem levantou a cabeça dos papéis que lia.

-Você poderia buscar alguma coisa para eu comer? Na máquina ali do...

-Chefe, o que nós falamos sobre as máquinas? –ela bufou –Aquilo faz mal, você vai ter um treco logo logo, comida feia e coisa e tal. Lembra?

Coulson finalmente olhou-a.

-Lembro. –ele falou com paciência exagerada –Então o que você sugere?

-Bom, eu diria pra você ir almoçar la fora, ver o sol e tal, mas como eu sei que você vai rosnar pra mim só pela sugestão, eu vou buscar no refeitório. Algum pedido específico?

Coulson arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O refeitório é um pouco longe, Lewis. Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Qualquer coisa serve.

-Isso não é verdade. –ela falou de forma firme –Eu vou e volto rapidinho. Não sinta saudades, chefe.

É, o refeitório era meio longe e andar de salto não era a atividade preferida de Darcy, mas ninguem podia sobreviver daquelas porcarias de máquina. A comida da SHIELD podia não ser nenhum oh-meu-deus, mas pelo menos era decente no quesito saúde.

Falando em sobreviver...

Darcy ligou para Jane para ver se ela tinha lembrado de se alimentar e ao entrar no refeitório trombou com alguém.

-Mil perdões, Darcy.

-Steve! –ela sorriu ao ver o super soldado –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu tinha uma reunião com a Agente Hill, então eu vim comer aqui. –ele falou corando suavemente.

Ah, Steve apaixonadinho pela Hill era tão bonitinho. Se algum dia ele criasse coragem e a chamasse para sair seria lindo.

-E você? –ele estava perguntando –Veio almoçar também?

-Eu ja almocei tem um tempo. –ela falou –Eu vim buscar algo para o Agente Coulson.

Steve assentiu.

-Eu fico feliz em saber que alguém está cuidando dele.

-Bom, eu to tentando, mas ele gosta de dificultar minha vida.

Steve riu.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Ele se recusa a tirar o feriado de folga. –Darcy bufou –Ninguém vai morrer se ele não vier trabalhar.

-Eu entendo a frustração dele, Darcy. –Steve ofereceu de forma política –Até pouco tempo atrás ele estava morto para nós, vivendo com uma equipe que viajava o mundo todo e agora está preso no escritório de novo. Agente Coulson é um homem de ação.

-Você não está ajudando, Steve. –ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura –Eu preciso de alguma forma de chantagem, não de compreensão!

Steve riu de novo.

-Se você quiser eu posso me recusar a assinar o poster que ele pediu. –ele ofereceu.

-Epa, para tudo e volta. Que poster?

-Ele é um fã... Meu. –Steve falou sem graça –Ele se empenhou bastante em juntar as coleções vintage.

-Hum... Conte-me mais sobre isso.

XxX

_Três dias depois..._

O plano ia dar certo. Steve tinha garantido isso a ela. Stark também. Era, em teoria, infálivel.

Darcy repetiu isso para si mesma mais três vezes antes de deixar os papéis na mesa de Coulson. Tinha grandes chances de ele se recusar, baseado em um senso de justiça e verdade, mas a esperança era a última que morria. Então... La vamos nós.

Deixou os papéis sobre a mesa rapidamente e voltou correndo para a sua. Tinha chegado 30 minutos mais cedo hoje só pra fazer isso. Tinha que dar certo.

Ligou o computador, abriu todas as janelas necessárias para começar seu trabalho, mas quem disse que conseguiu trabalhar? Quando Agente Coulson chegou ela até tentou fingir que estava trabalhando, mas pela cara desconfiada dele não deve ter dado muito certo.

Ele entrou na sala e dez minutos depois voltou, segurando os papéis que ela deixara em sua mesa.

-Senhorita Lewis, o que é isso? –ele perguntou. Não dava para saber se ele estava bravo, alegre, interessado, entediado ou o que!

Darcy respirou fundo. Hora da verdade.

-Ah, bom... –ela começou, tentando parecer séria -Steve contou como você era mega fã e tinha juntado todos os cartões do Capitão América e que o Fury passou no sangue pra traumatizar todo mundo e você perdeu sua coleção. Acontece que o Steve guardou os cartões, sabe Deus porque, ja que sangue... Eca. –fez uma careta e daí percebeu que estava fugindo do assunto -Então eu estava procurando e achei um cara que também tem uma coleção completa e está disposto a trocar pelos que estão manchados de sangue, com a condição de que eles estejam assinados pelo Capitão. Bom, pode ser que, eu tenha meio que, dado a entender que o sangue é o do Capitão...

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então Steve assinou os cartões para mim, eu tirei foto do processo e até vestimos ele de Capitão pra isso. O Tony ficou parado do lado fazendo cara de paisagem pra ficar ainda mais garantido que era legítimo. –ela se apressou em explicar –Eu mandei as fotos para o cara, ele aceitou a troca, mas tem que ser no feriado do Memorial Day. Como eu não sou entendida nesses assuntos, você que devia ir e ver se os cartões dele são legítimos.

O canto da boca de Phil levantou-se minimante.

-Ah é? –ele perguntou, o tom deixando transparecer um pouco de divertimento –E onde seria esse encontro?

-Boston. –ela falou como se fosse normal, embora estivesse cruzando os dedos por baixo da mesa –Você pode ir na sexta, passar o fim de semana. Eu até reservo o hotel para você.

De repente a coisa mais bizarra do mundo aconteceu: ELE RIU! De verdade, sem zoeira, garantido cem por cento! Agente Coulson olhou para o chão e soltou uma risada. Foi curta, rouca (como se fizesse tempo que ele não a usasse) e simplesmente lindo!

-Eu sei o que você está planejando. –ele falou, dessa vez realmente sorrindo (perfeito!) –Mas eu realmente agradeço. E sim, eu vou me encontrar com ele. Obrigado, Darcy.

Darcy tinha certeza de que o sorriso dela ia cegar todos num raio de cem metros. Mas ignorou firmemente as borboletas querendo voar em seu estômago. O nome dela nem soava assim tão bem vindo da boca dele...

* * *

**N/A: Nós amamos reviews! rs**

**B-jão**


	3. Junho

**N/A: Continuamos com as aventuras de Darcy nos escritórios da SHIELD.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

**Junho**

As coisas melhoraram muito para Darcy e Agente Eu Sei Rir depois de Memorial Day. Ele finalmente começou a chama-la de Darcy e parou de ser tão sério. Aceitava sair nos horários apropriados (claro que não o tempo todo, vira e mexe eles ainda tinham debates sobre isso) e parou de sugerir comida da máquina do corredor. Ele ainda era extremamente profissional (não que existisse _qualque_r motivo para não ser) e não sorria quase nunca, mas agora que a garota sabia que ele tinha capacidade para isso era uma questão de tempo.

A melhor coisa que aconteceu (em relação ao trabalho) foi Clint.

Clint era, na humilde opinião de Darcy, o Vingador mais legal! Não que ela não adorasse Thor e Steve, porque eles eram labradores gigantes e mereciam todo o amor do mundo, mas Clint era um brother. Ele era um babaca, muito engraçado, adorava o sarcasmo dela e não ficava tratando-a como uma menininha: os dois conversavam de futebol americano, filmes de ação e faziam pizzadas épicas.

Além do mais ele ficava perfeitamente feliz em cuidar da carência de abraços que Darcy tinha, sem se incomodar ou tirar casquinha (ela nunca mais ia abraçar Stark). Ele era a única pessoa, fora Thor, que se deixava ser abraçado nos momentos mais aleatórios. Steve ficava sem graça, Jane e Bruce não curtiam muito contato físico, da Natasha ela tinha medo e Tony era um porco. Ou seja, sobravam mais abraços para o arqueiro e o deus.

Por todos esses motivos foi chocante demais descobrir que nunca tinha sequer perguntado para ele o que mais queria saber: o nome do Agente Coulson!

Tudo veio a tona numa conversa qualquer, num dia qualquer. Quando estava em Nova York Clint gostava de ficar zanzando pela SHIELD aterrorizando os agentes mais novos, enchendo o saco dos mais velhos e atrapalhando o trabalho de Darcy. Não que ela ligasse muito.

Nesse dia específico ele estava sentado na mesa dela, tapando a tela do computador, enquanto Darcy ficava sentada em sua cadeira se fazendo de brava.

-Sério, Katniss, se você não tem o que fazer, eu tenho. –Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Ah, Katniss, que engraçado. –ele deu uma risada super falsa –Só que não.

-Se você não sair daí e me deixar trabalhar eu vou começar a puxar todos os nomes de arqueiros e pássaros que eu consigo lembrar. –ela ameaçou.

Clint ignorou-a.

-Como está o trabalho? –ele quis saber.

-Legal. –ela falou sinceramente –É bem mais fácil do que eu achei que seria. Só tem uma coisa que não me deixa feliz.

-O que? –Clint perguntou confuso.

-Eu não sei o primeiro nome do Agente Ladrão de Ipod. –ela suspirou.

-Como você não sabe? –Clint perguntou chocado.

-Não sabendo. Eu perguntei umas vezes, mas ele se faz de surdo, eu acho.

-E você nunca pensou em me perguntar? –Clint arqueou a sobrancelha.

Foi como se um novo mundo se abrisse diante dos olhos de Darcy. Não, ela nunca tinha pensado em perguntar e não tinha ideia do porquê!

-Meu deus! Eu esqueci que vocês se conhecem só faz uns 50 anos... –ela ignorou o olhar ofendido de Clint –Claro que você saberia.

-Muito engraçado, Lewis. Mas agora não sei se quero te contar. –ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado.

-Ah não, Clint, meu amor! –ela choramingou levantando-se –Me conta, por favor! –pôs as mãos no ombro dele e tentou chacoalha-lo sem muito sucesso.

-Agente Barton.

Os dois pularam com a voz de Coulson.

-Fala, chefe! –Darcy sorriu para ele –Eu achei que você só voltava as três.

O Agente olhou de um para o outro, sua poker face perfeita.

-Eu percebi que você não estava me esperando.

Ai, essa doeu!

-Eu que estava atrapalhando a Darcy, Coulson. –Clint declarou pulando da mesa dela –E ja estava de saída.

Phil lançou mais um olhar indecifrável de um para o outro e entrou em sua sala. Nossa, que antagonismo! Ele nunca tinha agido assim antes.

-Darcy. –Clint chamou -Philip Coulson. Esse é o nome dele, mas nós costumamos chama-lo de Phil.

Claro que ele se chamava Philip! Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Ele tinha cara de quem tinha esses nomes mais "clássicos", embora Darcy não conseguisse pensar nele como Phil. Phil seria aquele seu tio legal, que deixa você passar o fim de semana na casa dele comendo porcaria e assistindo tv até tarde. Agente Coulson não tinha cara de ser esse tipo de tio.

Quando ela saiu de sua reflexão sobre o nome do Agente Coulson, Clint já tinha ido embora (que grosseiro!), deixando-a sozinha para encarar o que quer que tivesse deixado seu chefe nesse mau humor.

Ele tinha saído para uma reunião com a Comandante Hill e o Diretor Fury. Será que não tinha ido bem?

Darcy preparou café da para ele do jeito que o Agente gostava, respirou fundo, arrumou sua blusa e cabelo (O que? Tinha que parecer profissional!) e entrou na sala.

Coulson (Phil!) nem levantou a cabeça quando ela entrou.

-Foi tudo bem na reunião, chefe? –ela perguntou preocupada, deixando a caneca perto dele.

-Sim. –ele respondeu de forma simples, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Hum... OK. –fazia muito tempo que Darcy não via o chefe nesse mau humor. A última vez tinha sido quando ela se negou a comprar torta para ele por uma semana, porque ele não andava comendo direito.

-Onde estão aqueles formulários que eu pedi para você organizar? –ele perguntou de repente.

-Você disse que eles eram para amanhã.

-Eu mudei de ideia. –ele falou de forma simples –Quero eles o mais rápido possível.

Então ele tinha ativado o modo-babaca e estava indo com força total, né? Darcy podia ser paga para várias coisas, mas não tinha dinheiro no mundo que a fizesse aguentar mau humor alheio. Principalmente quando não tinha nada a ver com ela. Se Agente Coulson quisesse café daqui pra frente, ia ter que melhorar essa atitude. Muito.

Darcy virou-se para sair da sala sem falar mais nada.

-Agente Barton está com a Agente Romanoff. –Coulson falou de repente.

Darcy, que já estava quase saindo da sala, parou e virou para ele.

-Eu sei. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Aliás, eu sei muito mais da vida sexual deles do que eu gostaria de saber de qualquer pessoa. E, embora eu ache os dois uma gracinha, eu acho meio patético o jeito que o Clint fica suspirando quando fala dela.

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O agente Barton vem aqui com muita frequência? –ele quis saber.

-Quase o tempo todo. –Darcy revirou os olhos –Arruma alguma coisa pra ele fazer, chefe, que o moço ta desocupado. Ele vem aqui encher o saco. Ele é tipo o segundo irmão mais velho que eu nunca quis ter, mas tenho que aguentar mesmo assim.

-Vocês são... Amigos? –Coulson perguntou confuso.

-É, eu sei, estranho. Acredite, eu tentei evitar, mas eu sou adorável e todos querem me amar. –ela deu de ombros –Clint é só mais um fã.

Coulson parecia estar analisando-a com cuidado.

-Os formulários podem esperar até amanhã. –ele falou por fim –Desculpe-me por ter sido tão grosseiro, Darcy.

Esse era o tipo de chefe que ganhava café. E olha que gracinha, sabia até pedir desculpas.

-Ah chefe, quando você fala todo certinho, eu tenho vontade de apertar suas bochechas. –ela declarou.

Coulson arqueou a sobrancelha e o canto esquerdo de sua boca levantou-se.

-Eu agradeceria se você não fizesse isso. –ele falou, mas não era uma bronca.

-Não tema, Agente C. Eu ainda não tenho intimidade o bastante. –ela falou –Mas me dá uns meses.

-Não foi muito reconfortante. –ele respondeu.

-Podia ser pior. –ela informou.

-Eu não sei se quero saber como.

-Claro que quer! –ela riu –Sabe o que a Jane ganhava todo dia de manhã quando eu trabalhava com ela? Um abraço e um tapa na bunda.

Coulson abaixou a cabeça e coçou a testa.

-Nada de tapa em lugar nenhum. –ele falou por fim.

-Isso é uma permissão para abraçar? –Darcy perguntou animada.

-Não agora. –ele falou sério –Quem sabe mais para frente, se eu sobreviver a você ou você não cansar de mim.

Darcy colocou a mão na cintura.

-Chefe... Agora que você me prometeu abraços, você ta perdido. Você nunca vai se livrar de mim. –ela declarou, dando uma piscadela para Phil e saindo da sala.

Chama-lo pelo nome ia ficar um pouquinho mais para frente. Por hora ela estava feliz com a promessa de abraços.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews são sempre bem vindos e amados!**

**B-jão**


	4. Julho

**Julho**

Era uma prova de quanto a vida de Darcy tinha mudado o fato de ela estar em Malibu agora, na casa de Tony Stark, para um churrasco comemorando o 04 de julho.

O feriado ia cair bem numa sexta-feira esse ano, então Darcy estivera se preparando para uma guerra com Phil (que ela ainda não chamava de Phil) para convence-lo a tirar a folga. No fim nem foi necessário: ele já tinha aceitado o convite de Pepper para ir para Malibu, embora estivesse no time que ia voltar no sábado, ao invés de ficar o fim de semana todo.

Stark parecia ridiculamente feliz em dar uma festa. Darcy tinha ouvido boatos de que ele quase tinha convidado um monte de gente, modeletes e afins, contratado um dj e um buffet, mas que Pepper o impedira. A ruiva queria convence-lo a passar um feriado mais "família", então não era para encher a casa de pessoas.

Darcy nunca tinha visto um grupo tão curioso em toda a sua vida! Lá estavam os Vingadores, (Thor, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha e Clint), mais os amasiados (ela, Jane, Pepper), mais a SHIELD (só Phil e Maria, embora Tony tivesse tentado trazer o outro time de Phil) e James Barnes/o Soldado Invernal/Bucky/aquele amigo psicopata do Steve que estava em fase de recuperação.

Ela tinha muita pena de James (como ele preferia ser chamado hoje em dia). Steve era a única pessoa que parecia ter fé plena nele. Até Natasha, que o conhecia de antes, mantinha uma distância dele. Os demais variavam entre indiferença e desconfiança. Isso não servia para Darcy. Isso não era jeito de tratar alguém.

Sabia que o passado de James mais que o condenava, mas todos mereciam uma segunda chance e ele estava se esforçando. Ela fazia o máximo para trata-lo igual aos outros. No começo ele a olhava como se fosse louca, agora já estava acostumado.

As vezes Darcy conseguia olhar para ele e ver uma sombra de quem ele fora. Essa pessoa parecia ter sido incrível e ela queria conhece-lo. E se precisasse de todo seu sarcasmo, falta de graça e carisma para chegar lá, ela ia dar o seu melhor. Mesmo porque, James parecia precisar desesperadamente de abraços.

-Fala, James! –ela se aproximou de onde ele estava sentado (longe de todos, claro) e ofereceu o punho para ele.

James olhou do punho para ela, revirou os olhos, mas levantou o próprio punho pra bater no dela.

-Oi, Darcy. –ele falou –Como você está?

-Bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você? –ela sorriu para ele.

-Ainda tentando entender quem te paga pra falar comigo.

Darcy abriu a boca em ultraje.

-Como você ousa? E eu achando que nós estávamos finalmente fazendo uma conexão aqui.

James lançou um olhar para ela, mas segundos depois um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

-Ainda ta trabalhando para o Terno? –ele perguntou indicando Phil com a cabeça.

-Sim.

-Não sei como você aguenta. –ele revirou os olhos –Ele parece ser uma pedra.

-Nada! –Darcy protestou –Ele é uma gracinha! Você não tem vontade de apertar as bochechas dele?

-Não particularmente. –James respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha –Se bem que seu gosto não é confiável. Você quer apertar ou abraçar todo mundo.

-Menos o Stark. –Darcy falou com uma careta –Ele apertou minha bunda a única vez que eu abracei o desgraçado.

-Eu não me sinto nada supreendido por essa notícia. –James declarou seco, então seu olhar foi parar em algum ponto além do ombro de Darcy –Pelo jeito que seu chefe está olhando para cá, não é ele que te paga pra falar comigo.

Darcy virou-se para olhar e viu Phil olhando na direção dos dois, cenho franzido. Ela virou-se rapidamente para James.

-Eu ja falei que ninguém me paga pra fazer essas coisas, James. –ela desconversou –É tipo abraçar Clint e Thor. Eu faço por puro amor.

James soltou uma risada relutante.

-Você tem problemas sérios, Lewis. –ele falou por fim –Vai procurar ajuda.

-Isso não é nada legal da sua parte, James. –ela bufou –Eu vou, mas eu volto.

James deu um tchauzinho para ela e Darcy foi atrás de algo para beber.

-Darcy! –Tony falou de forma exuberante se aproximando –Ai está a pessoa que eu queria ver.

Darcy estreitou os olhos.

-O que você quer, Stark?

-Olha a hostilidade, Lewis. –ele bronqueou falsamente –Eu vou começar a achar que você não me ama mais.

A cara de Darcy deixava bem óbvio a opinião dela sobre essa frase.

-OK, OK. Não precisa dessa frieza toda. –Tony fez cara de ofendido –Você tá se pegando com o Barnes? –ele perguntou direto.

De tudo que Tony podia ter perguntado, essa era literalmente a última coisa que Darcy podia imaginar.

-O QUE? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Não? –ele parecia alheio ao choque dela –Vocês estavam conversando tão juntinhos. Até o Phil tava meio preocupado...

-Não que isso seja da conta de vocês... –ela começou, mais ofendida por James ser considerado um risco para ela, do que por qualquer outro motivo –Mas eu não estou me pegando com ninguém.

-Você está disponível então? –ele continuou como se ela quisesse participar dessa conversa -Porque eu andei falando bem de você para o Steve e eu acho que ele esteja talvez, possivelmente, se preparando para contemplar o pensamento de agonizar sobre a possibilidade de te chamar para sair em algum momento da próxima década.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você está tentando me ajeitar com o Steve?

Ela achou melhor nem mencionar que Steve era apaixonadinho pela Agente Hill. Aí estava um belo exemplo de coisas que Toby Stark não precisava saber. Ele já era um babaca com Steve, não precisava de mais munição.

-Sim. –ele falou de forma direta, como sempre –Ele precisa dar uma e você tem cara de quem curte o esporte.

Quando Darcy achava que ja tinha ouvido todo tipo de babaquice vinda da boca de Tony, ele conseguia surpreende-la. E não era no bom sentido!

-Olha, eu to de boa, Stark. –ela falou de forma firme –E minha vida pessoal não tem nada a ver com você.

Tony revirou os olhos.

-Trabalhar com o Agente 86 ta te deixando tão pentelha quanto ele. –o bilionário resmungou.

Darcy decidiu parar de falar com Stark. Ele a estava irritando mais que o normal hoje.

Darcy pegou uma piña colada e foi sentar-se embaixo de um dos guarda-sóis. Qual era o problema dessas pessoas falando de Phil desse jeito? Tá, ele podia não ser um raio de sol, mas ele era justo, honesto e super gente boa.

Seu olhar buscou Phil automaticamente. Ele ficava muito charmoso de terno, mas também ficava uma gracinha em roupas informais. Bom, informal pro normal dele, né... Ele estava usando calça jeans (ele tinha jeans!) e uma camisa polo azul que parecia realçar os olhos também azuis dele.

Aliás, os olhos de Phil eram uma das coisas que Darcy mais gostava nele. O azul deles era muito encantador e tinha uma coisa tão dele... Parecia transmitir aquela segurança e tranquilidade, que eram as marcas de Coulson.

Ele estava conversando com Pepper.

Senhorita Potts era tudo que Darcy nunca seria: cheia de classe, charme, delicadeza e andava de saltos como se fossem havaianas. Darcy adimirava muito a mulher, não só pela elegância, mas pelo poder dela no mundo dos negócios. Era isso que a morena queria ser quando crescesse: Pepper Potts.

Mas agora, olhando a mulher conversando com Phil, tão próxima, rindo...

Era ridículo! Pepper estava tão apaixonada por Tony Stark (sabe Deus porque), mas Darcy não gostou de ve-la conversando tão próxima de Phil. Era óbvio que os dois se entendiam, provavelmente eram até amigos.

Pepper era com certeza o tipo de mulher que Phil preferia. Darcy tinha certeza disso. Vira a Agente Melinda May e se Phil não tivesse pegado aquela lá ele tinha problemas! Ela podia vê-lo perfeitamente saindo com mulheres super maduras e auto-confiantes: empresárias, agentes, assassinas ninjas. O único tipo de mulher com o qual Darcy não via Phil era... Ela.

De repente percebendo para que lado seus pensamentos tinham ido, Darcy chocou-se. No que estava pensando? E daí que Phil não saía com menininhas como ela? Ele era seu chefe.

Darcy viu Phil rir de algo que Pepper dissera e seu estômago pareceu retorcer-se.

Droga. Estava apaixonada por seu chefe.

* * *

**N/A: Aí está! Demorei bastante... hahaha**

**Vamos ver se eu paro com isso XD**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**

**PS: Como vocês puderam observar, qualquer coisa semelhante a uma linha que segue os filmes acabou de ser destruída XD**


	5. Agosto

**N/A: Atenção! Esse capítulo contém spoilers de "Vingadores" (que eu imagino que todos vocês já tenham visto se estão lendo essa fanfic) e de "Agents of SHIELD". Só pra ficar avisado.**

**XxX**

**Agosto**

Tudo bem, descobrir-se apaixonada por seu chefe (que era ninja) não era motivo de pânico. Nem um pouco. Darcy era uma adulta e podia lidar com isso.

Mais ou menos.

Logo depois de ter se dado conta do fato, Darcy levantou da espreguiçadeira onde estivera e correu para seu quarto. Passou trinta minutos entrando em pânico, até Jane bater na porta e perguntar se ela estava bem. Mentiu para a amiga, dizendo que tinha bebido de estômago vazio e passado mal. Obviamente que Jane não acreditou, porque já tinha visto Darcy virar um garrafa de tequila a seco sem passar mal, mas o que importava é que deixou a garota em paz.

Darcy deitou em sua cama e refletiu por um longo tempo, então respirou fundo. Phil ia embora amanhã e daí ela teria mais tempo para sofrer com a coisa toda. Porque era assim que ela processava estar apaixonada: se tinha possibilidade, corria atrás, se não tinha... Bom, era o que ia fazer: ia deitar na cama, pensar a noite toda, entender todas as razões pelas quais não ia rolar, comer mais chocolate do que devia e seguir em frente. A vida era feita de pequenas decepções e essa seria apenas mais uma delas.

Agora, mais de um mês depois, Darcy estava começando a achar que tinha um problema...

Phil tinha ficado muito mais legal com o tempo, mais compreensivo, mais simpático... Quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais ele relaxava perto de Darcy. E quanto mais ele relaxava... Bom, por que não admitir? Mais apaixonada ela ficava.

Quando agosto começou ela estava pronta para bater a cabeça na parede. Phil fazia parte de grande parte dos seus pensamentos (dos puros e românticos aos totalmente inapropriados) e não a deixava se concentrar direito.

Ela estava tão distraída que _ele_ percebeu. Phil perguntou se ela estava bem, se tinha algum problema. Meu Deus, que vergonha! Como você explica pro seu chefe que seu único problema é estar apaixonada por ele como se fosse uma adolescente? Você não explica, é claro.

Ela deu uma desculpa sobre problemas familiares (e nem era tão desculpa assim, Darcy só estivera evitando pensar no casamento de Devin) e Phil não pareceu acreditar muito. Ele terminou dizendo que se ela precisasse de algo, para não hesitar em pedir ajuda.

Nunca ia rolar.

Darcy chegou a pensar em contar para Jane, mas depois pensou: por quê? Sua amiga não ia dizer nada que ela já não soubesse, por mais doce e gentil que fosse. Além do mais tinha receio que Jane sugerisse trocar de emprego.

Darcy também tinha pensado nisso, mas descartou a ideia rapidamente. Não ia trocar de emprego, gostava muito do que fazia. Estava exagerando, ficando dramática. Tudo ia dar certo.

Até o karma resolver interferir.

Darcy não tinha dormido bem a noite passada. E não, não era porque ela ficara em casa sofrendo, pensando em Phil e assistindo comédias românticas.

Ela tinha saído com Jane e Pepper para uma noite das meninas. Elas foram parar numa baladinha mega exclusiva, tomaram mais cosmopolitans do que deviam e quase vararam a noite. Darcy estava trabalhando não só de ressaca, mas com apenas duas horas de sono.

Devia ter pensado nisso antes de pegar uma caneca cheia de café para levar para Coulson. Estava tão zumbi que tropeçou no ar e derrubou café no peito dele. O café super quente que acabara de fazer.

Sua única sorte é que ele estava sem paletó (uma coisa a menos para ela ter que repor) e não virou a caneca toda (sobraram dois dedos de café, mas melhor que nada).

-Darcy! –ele se levantou num pulo.

-Agente Coulson, eu sinto muito! –ela falou mortificada –Eu tropecei e... Ai, meu Deus.

-Não tem problema. –ele falou calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido –Eu sempre tenho uma troca de roupas aqui.

Isso não surpreendia Darcy.

Ela correu para sua mesa e pegou uma caixa de lenços, enquanto ele caminhou até uma porta, que dava para um pequeno armário (que sabe-se lá porque estava ali) e tirou uma daquelas sacolas que lojas caras usavam para guardar ternos. Isso também não surpreendia Darcy.

Felizmente (ou infelizmente, dependia do seu ponto de vista) pouco café tinha caído na mesa e no chão, então ela conseguiu secar rapidamente. Quando Darcy levantou-se Phil estava olhando para ela como se esperasse por algo.

-O que?

-Você não vai sair? –ele quis saber.

-Pra que? –ela perguntou confusa –Tira a camisa logo, me dá e eu vou tentar tirar a mancha antes que ela seque.

Phil não parecia confortável.

-Você poderia esperar lá fora? –ele pediu.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu não vou te atacar, chefe.

Era impressão dela ou Phil estava levemente corado?

-Não é isso, Darcy... –ele suspirou –Eu só não quero... Eu tenha essa... Eu não quero que você veja a minha cicatriz. –admitiu por fim.

-A cicatriz da sua trombada com o Loki? –ela finalmente entendeu.

Phil apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Chefe... –Darcy começou com cuidado –Eu nem vou fingir que entendo pelo que você passou, porque eu não entendo. Não consigo nem imaginar. Mas o fato de você estar aqui... Você é um homem fantástico, um sobrevivente. Essa cicatriz só prova que, embora você não seja invencível, você é um lutador. Não tem motivo para você sentir vergonha.

Phil ficou parado alguns segundos, olhando para ela em silêncio. Então tirou a gravata sem falar nada e começou a soltar os botões da camisa. Ele era eficiente na tarefa, e Darcy tinha a impressão de que ele conseguiria vestir um terno estando no escuro e dopado.

Ela não queria olhar, mais para não dar a impressão errada a ele, mas não conseguiu evitar. Phil Coulson não tinha o físico perfeito de Steve, mas dava pra ver de longe que era uma pessoa que se mantinha em forma. Nem daria para dizer que ele tinha mais de 50. O peito dele era... Uau. E ponto positivo: não era um urso! Tinha só um pouco de pelo espalhado pelo torso. Não que Darcy devesse estar reparando nisso.

A última coisa que ela viu foi a cicatriz. E não ia mentir: era uma cicatriz horrível, maior do que esperava. Mas não fazia diferença. Aliás, talvez a fizesse gostar ainda mais dele. Como se precisasse desse reforço...

Phil não falou nada. Apenas estendeu a camisa na direção dela.

-Eu já volto. –Darcy sorriu para ele, pegou a camisa e saiu da sala.

Ela respirou fundo várias vezes no caminho até o banheiro e tentou evitar pensar (ainda mais) em Coulson. Não deu muito certo. Pelo menos não foi patética a ponto de cheirar a camisa dele. Sério! Ela não fez isso!

Quando voltou para a sala dele, camisa molhada, mas limpa, em mãos, achou Coulson (mais uma vez todo vestido) com o quadril encostado contra a mesa, como se esperasse por ela.

-Feche a porta, Darcy. –ele pediu quando ela entrou.

Darcy fez exatamente isso, mas ao invés de ficar parada como uma aluna esperando bronca, pegou o cabide que estivera com o outro terno e pendurou a camisa no armário. Não podia esquecer aquilo ali ou era capaz de mofar...

-Darcy... –Phil começou e ela virou-se para olha-lo –Eu não sobrevivi ao encontro com o Loki.

-Eu sei. –ela falou –Você morreu por, tipo, 40 segundos.

-Não. Eu morri por alguns dias. –ele falou sério.

Darcy ficou tão chocada com o que ele disse que não conseguiu nem se mexer.

-Eles mentiram para mim por um bom tempo. –ele continuou, olhando para ela –Eu descobri sozinho o que tinha acontecido.

-Mas... Como? –ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

-Fazendo todo tipo de experimento possível. –ele falou –Coisas que eu prefiro nem... –respirou fundo –Chegou a tal ponto que eu comecei a implorar para morrer. Eu não queria mais aquilo. Claro que eles apagaram essa parte da minha memória, me fizeram pensar que eu estive de férias no Taiti. Mas quando eu lembrei de tudo o que me fizeram, daquela vontade de sumir e acabar com tudo...

Phil não completou aquela frase, porque Darcy avançou a passos decididos e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Com salto ela tinha a mesma altura de Phil, deixando o abraço ainda mais fácil.

Phil congelou sem saber como reagir. Quase por reflexo afastou as pernas, para ela poder ficar entre elas, mais próxima, mais abraçável. Os braços dele subiram lentamente, envolveram a cintura dela com cuidado, retribuindo o gesto.

-Nunca mais... –ela começou, apertando-o contra si –Nunca mais você fale de "vontade de morrer". Pode ter sido difícil, mas você está aqui com a gente agora. Nós todos precisamos de você, então... Por favor, não fala mais assim.

Coulson apoiou a testa no ombro dela e apertou-a mais, como se Darcy fosse o único colete salva-vidas no meio do oceano.

Todo mundo zoava de sua carência de abraços. Mas Darcy sabia o quanto era bom ter alguém que te segurasse quando parecia que você ia cair. E pelo jeito que Phil estava segurando-a no momento ele estivera caindo por um bom tempo e precisava daquele abraço tanto quanto ela.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele (só o extritamente necessário para olha-lo nos olhos) e colocou as mãos no ombro dele.

-Eu falei que eventualmente ia rolar abraço. –provocou suavemente.

Phil riu daquele jeito tão lindo e tão dele.

-Eu já aprendi que não devo desafiar sua sabedoria, Darcy. –ele retribuiu.

-Que bom. Aprendeu rápido. –ela deu um tapinha no braço dele –Você está melhor?

-Melhor? Sim. –ele respondeu –"Bem" eu já não tenho certeza.

-Tudo bem. Eu aceito "melhor" agora. A gente trabalha para o "bem" ser sincero. Mais pra frente.

-Parece razoável. –ele concordou.

Os dois ainda estavam abraçados.

-Certo. –ela falou mais para si do que pra ele –Eu vou voltar pra minha cadeira e nada de café pelo resto do dia.

-Você devia tomar café. –ele comentou –Ou talvez ir pra casa dormir.

-Ah pode deixar, eu sobrevivo até o fim do dia. –com um último tapinha do braço (quem diria que Phil seria tão forte por baixo do terno!) ela se afastou dele –Se precisar de mim é só chamar, Phil.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

-Então você sabe meu nome. –ele provocou.

-Sei. Eu estava esperando a hora de usar. –Darcy deu uma piscadela para ele –Acho que ela chegou.

Saiu do escritório ouvindo a risada de Phil.

Estava ferrada.

**xXx**

**N/A: REVIEWS, por favorzinho! ^^**

**B-jão**


	6. Setembro

**Setembro**

Darcy queria morrer agora mesmo! Já!

Onde estava o apocalipse zumbi quando precisava dele? Se bem que, com a sorte que tinha, ao invés de Brad Pitt ou Norman Reedus salvando-a, ia terminar com Devin-zumbi num vestido de noiva perseguindo-a.

Tinha que existir um jeito de fugir! Não conseguia acreditar que estava sem opções! Pelo amor de Deus, trabalhava numa agência que lidava com o impossível. Alguém tinha que ter uma solução.

Ela estava ferrada. Um pouco mais que o normal.

Darcy deixou sua testa cair contra a mesa sem um pingo de dó. Quem sabe a batida a colocava em um coma. Isso seria uma boa desculpa para faltar ao casamento.

A culpa era dela, isso sim. Ficou evitando pensar no casamento, deixando pra depois e depois, como se isso fosse fazer o evento sumir. No fim só adiou o inevitável. Sua mãe ligara ontem, exigindo saber quando ela chegaria.

-Darcy?

A morena levantou a cabeça, os óculos tortos em seu rosto e deu de cara com Phil olhando-a como se fosse uma bomba relógio.

Ótimo.

-Eu esqueci seu café, chefe? –ela perguntou, porque não queria ter essa conversa.

-Não. –Phil respondeu com cuidado –Mas eu gostaria de falar com você na minha sala.

Darcy lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele, mas levantou-se. Phil fez um gesto para ela ir na frente e, quando ela entrou na sala, ouviu-o trancar a porta.

Darcy teve que parar um minuto e pensar: estava dormindo? Porque muitos sonhos dela começavam desse jeito e avançavam em várias direções alternativas (de "Agente Coulson é mau", até "senta no meu colo enquanto eu dito uma carta").

O que? Ela era uma jovem saudável e sexualmente ativa (Ta, não tão ativa assim nos últimos tempos).

-Sente-se, Darcy. –Phil pediu, indicando a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

Darcy sentou, mordiscando o lábio inferior e perguntou-se o que tinha feito dessa vez.

-Eu sou inocente. –ela declarou tão logo Phil tomou seu lugar do outro lado da mesa.

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Inocente de que? –ele quis saber.

Darcy sentiu seu rosto começar a queimar.

-Hum...Nada. O que você queria, chefe?

Phil estreitou os olhos, mas decidiu ignorar o deslize e focar no problema.

-O que está acontecendo, Darcy? –ele quis saber.

-Minha irmã caçula vai casar esse fim de semana. –Darcy admitiu num muxoxo.

-Esse fim de semana? –Phil perguntou chocado –Por que você não pediu licença, Darcy? Eu teria te liberado...

-Esse é o problema, chefe. Não tem nada que eu queira mais do que NÃO comparecer a esse casamento.

Isso fez Phil parar.

-Eu acho que não entendi. –ele falou por fim.

Darcy bufou, apoiou os braços na mesa e deixou a testa cair sobre eles. Se tinha uma coisa que ela queria discutir menos do que o casamento era o seu motivo para não querer ir. Seus pais sempre a fizeram parecer dramática e egoísta quando ela falava dessas coisas, então aprendeu a não falar.

-Darcy... –Phil tocou o braço dela suavemente –Pode me falar. Eu não vou te julgar.

E o pior era que ela acreditava nele. E queria falar com ele.

-A Devin é minha irmã caçula. –ela começou com cuidado, sem levantar a cabeça –Fora ela tem o Dylan, o meu irmão mais velho.

Phil sorriu diante dos nomes.

-Meus pais tem uma coisa por nomes que são unissex e com D. –ela comentou revirando os olhos –Eles são pais normais, eu acho, sempre se dedicaram para dar tudo o que a gente precisava. Meu pai trabalhava muito, mas sempre deu um jeito de arrumar tempo pra gente e minha mãe é dona de casa.

Darcy parou e tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Então levantou um pouco a cabeça, apoiando o queixo nos braços.

-Meu pai é um advogado bem sucedido, sócio num escritório bom da Filadélfia. Eles não são cheios da nota, mas vivem muito bem. Minha mãe foi criada para ser o que é, e aparentemente adora. Quando eu vejo os dois juntos eu penso naqueles seriados de antigamente, minha mãe segurando uma torta de maçã e parece que só falta a bandeira americana tremeluzindo no fundo, sabe?

Phil riu, porque conseguia imaginar a cena (embora não soubesse a cara dos pais de Darcy) e era meio o que ele pensava de Steve.

-Eles são pé no chão, sérios, calmos... Meus irmãos são assim. Dylan virou um cirurgião cardíaco e já está virando estrela no hospital dele, casou com uma Barbie, que ironicamente chama Susie, e os dois são a versão jovem dos meus pais. E agora tem a Devin, casando com um promotor fodidão. –ela bufou –Ela estava fazendo Direito, mas agora que agarrou um marido deve largar e virar minha mãe. Eu sou a única que não se encaixa.

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

-Eu sempre fui a que falava alto, a que não ligava de se sujar de lama. Era eu quem queria ser bailarina, astronauta, presidente, chef de cozinha... –ela suspirou e afundou a cabeça nos braços mais uma vez, fazendo suas palavras saírem abafadas –Eu não sou como eles.

-Darcy, isso não é uma coisa ruim. –Phil falou com simplicidade.

-Quando eu era criança não era. –ela concordou, agora sentando-se reta –Acho que eles esperavam que eu "crescesse" ou coisa assim. Mas quando ficou claro que não era uma fase, que eu era mesmo diferente... –ela suspirou de novo –Eu queria estudar arte, viajar o mundo com uma mochila nas costas, ver todos os países e experimentar comidas e bebidas. Quando eu pedi pra mochilar pela Europa minha mãe ficou horrorizada. Foi tudo ladeira abaixo daí.

-Eu tentei estudar Ciências Políticas, porque era a única coisa que eu achei que conseguia tolerar. –ela continuou –E eu gostei do curso, de verdade, mas eu não sou como eles. Eu não quero um trabalho chato e repetitivo, que eu vou largar eventualmente pra ser dona de casa. Eu gosto daqui porque nenhum dia é igual ao outro, porque vocês não ligam pros meios, mas sim pros resultados.

-E eu achando que era pela permissão para carregar seu taser. –Phil provocou suavemente.

Darcy sorriu bem de leve, nem de longe um sorriso normal para ela.

-Eu nunca me dei bem com a Devin. Ela se sente a filha preferida, com suas amigas perfeitas e seu namorado perfeito. Eu nunca liguei muito porque ela é fútil e vazia, eu não quero ser como ela. –Darcy suspirou –Mas não vou negar que me deixa bem chateada ver que ela está certa, que meus pais preferem ela, no mínimo porque conseguem se entender com ela e não comigo. Ela nem me chamou para ser madrinha dela, porque eu sou morena e vou destoar de todas elas que são loiras. –ela repetiu com uma careta -E minha mãe acha isso um motivo justo.

-Meu pai as vezes tenta entender, mas ele sempre acaba frustrado comigo e vice-versa. –ela deu de ombros –É por isso que eu não quero ir no casamento. Vai ser mais uma celebração de como Devin é perfeita, meus pais vão me cobrar, querendo saber quando eu vou ter um "emprego de verdade", minha família vai querer saber da minha vida romântica e... Sério, eu não quero ir.

Bom, Phil não sabia o que dizer, isso era óbvio. Darcy não queria a pena dele, também não queria ouvir que esse problema com sua família era coisa da cabeça dela. Já escutara isso milhares de vezes e nunca serviu de consolo. Não tinha ideia do que Phil poderia fazer, ou o que ela queria que ele fizesse, mas, por algum motivo, sentia-se feliz por ter contado para ele.

-Não tem como escapar mesmo? –ele perguntou de forma prática.

-Não vai valer a pena todo o drama que vai vir depois. Minha mãe já está enchendo meu saco porque eu não fui no almoço de 4 de julho deles. –Darcy suspirou –Eu não devia ter ficado empurrando isso pra depois. Eu já inventei uma desculpa para não passar o fim de semana. Eu vou chegar para o casamento, talvez ficar para a festa e vir embora na mesma noite.

-Por que você não leva alguém com você? –Phil sugeriu.

-Eu pensei nisso. –ela admitiu –Mas eu conheço poucas pessoas aqui e não tem chance de eu levar o Stark. Clint e Natasha estão fora numa missão, Steve também. Bruce não iria nem que eu pagasse com uma strip-tease. Eu sei, porque eu ofereci. Eu adoro o Thor, mas ele vai mais ajudar do que atrapalhar. Pepper vai finalmente tirar o fim de semana de folga, eu não posso atrapalhar isso. O James nem merece ser citado como opção. E Jane tem planos com Thor, então... Não sobra ninguém.

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu sou invisível? –ele perguntou.

Darcy olhou chocada para o seu chefe.

-Phil, eu não posso te pedir... Você é meu chefe e... Isso não é contra alguma regra da SHIELD? –ela concluiu por fim.

-Não é contra regra alguma. –então ele parou e pensou –Você não vai me fazer passar por seu namorado, como naquelas comédias românticas, né?

Isso finalmente fez Darcy sorrir.

-Não, chefe. Você só tem que ficar do meu lado a noite toda. –ela advertiu –Nada de aproveitar o clima de festa pra pegar as outras madrinhas.

-Eu tenho cara de quem faz essas coisas? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu nunca te vi em ação, chefe. –ela provocou –Até onde eu sei você pode ser o James Bond da SHIELD.

Phil revirou os olhos.

-Eu não vou fingir que sou seu namorado. –ele reforçou sério.

-Relaxa, chefe. –Darcy falou –Nem precisa. Minha família vai tirar as próprias conclusões e nada do que a gente diga ou faça vai convence-los do contrário.

Phil pareceu pronto para dizer mais alguma coisa, então mudou de ideia. Darcy agradecia. Não tinha nada que gostasse menos do que pessoas que tentavam dar opinião na vida familiar dela sem conhece-los antes. Se depois que Phil conhecesse os Lewis, achasse que que Darcy era dramática (nunca tinha acontecido), daí ele podia dar palpite. Antes não.

-OK. –ele falou por fim –Quando vamos? Aliás... Pra onde nós vamos?

XxX

_Out Door Country Club, York, Pensilvânia_

Darcy não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Ou que Phil tivesse topado.

Mas lá estavam os dois a caminho do casamento em Lola, o Corvette 1962 vermelho paixão que Coulson tinha. Ah, Lola era conversível. Como se Darcy precisasse de ainda mais um motivo para achar Phil o máximo.

Ela tinha quase derretido ao sentar no banco de couro da carro. Queria fechar os olhos e fingir que os dois estavam indo pra qualquer lugar que não fosse o casamento. Mas cedo demais eles chegaram ao Country Club.

Claro que tudo no casamento de Devin seria grandioso. A Lewis mais nova provavelmente desmaiaria se alguem sugerisse algo simples na vida dela. Ja na entrada do salão onde a cerimônia se realizaria havia vasos e mais vasos de flores, velas, cristais e, obviamente, um foto gigante do casal.

Eca.

Darcy tinha tentado enrolar Phil, para que os dois chegassem pouco antes da cerimônia começar (com sorte até depois do começo), mas o pentelho fizera questão de chegar vinte minutos e foi assim que eles deram de cara com a mãe de Darcy.

-Darcy! –Patty Lewis parecia realmente surpresa por ver a filha –Oh graças a deus você está aqui! O que todos iam dizer se você não viesse ao casamento da sua irmã?

Darcy achou melhor nem responder e abraçou sua mãe. Era incrível como toda vez que via sua mãe pensava naquele filme "Mulheres Perfeitas" e, levando em conta a história do dito filme, era até assustador.

-Você ganhou peso, Darcy? –sua mãe perguntou tão logo terminaram o abraço.

-Não. –Darcy respondeu –Mesmo peso desde a última vez que nos vimos.

-Hum... Você está parecendo mais gordinha... Devem ser os seus seios, como sempre. Cirurgia de redução seria a melhor escolha, querida.

-Certo. –Darcy revirou os olhos –Mãe, deixa eu te apresentar, esse é Philip Coulson, ele trabalha comigo. Phil, essa é minha mãe, Patty Lewis.

Os olhos de Patty voltaram-se para Phil como uma mira laser. Ela o mediu de cima a baixo em uns dois segundos. Um sorriso ofuscante tomou conta do rosto dela.

-Senhor Coulson! Que prazer tê-lo conosco. –ela disse –E vindo de tão longe para o casamento...

-É um prazer estar aqui. –Phil falou com um sorriso charmoso que Darcy desconhecia e já não estava curtindo –E, por favor, me chame de Phil.

-Só se você me chamar de Patty, querido. –a mãe de Darcy falou, rindo como uma adolescente desmiolada.

Era isso. Tinha acontecido! Darcy caíra num universo alternativo.

-Vocês trabalham juntos então... –Patty estava comentando, provavelmente avaliando a (super) qualidade do terno de Phil –Darcy nunca explicou muito bem o que ela faz...

-Nós trabalhamos para o governo. –Phil explicou rapidamente –Com segurança para ser mais preciso. Mas é um monte de burocracia e chatice, eu não iria querer entedia-la, Patty.

Darcy ia matar Phil! De verdade, se sua mãe desse mais uma risadinha, ele estava morto.

-Brendon, venha aqui! –Patty estava sinalizando para o famoso senhor Lewis –Venha conhecer o novo namorado da Darcy!

Phil olhou em pânico para Darcy e olhar dela só dizia "Eu avisei".

-Mãe, o Phil não é meu namorado. Nós só trabalhamos juntos. –Darcy falou, embora soubesse que era inútil.

-Brendon, venha. Ela finalmente trouxe alguém decente. –Patty continuou acenando, ignorando os dois.

Darcy até pediria desculpas para Phil pelo constrangimento, mas no momento ele bem que merecia.

Seu pai sempre parecia um homem tão grande... Tudo bem que Darcy não era nenhuma top model na altura, mas seu pai sempre parecia um colosso. E um político. Darcy conseguia imagina-lo perfeitamente em cima de um palanque beijando bebês.

-Olha minha Darcy! –Brendon comentou exuberante, abraçando-a –Você está muito linda, querida. Ter um trabalho sério fez maravilhas por você.

Darcy adorava o pai, mesmo porque não tinha nada em comum com a mãe, mas ele também não sabia a hora de parar.

Brendon também mediu Phil de cima a baixo, mas seu olhar era diferente do de Patty. Enquanto ela estivera buscando sinais de dinheiro, checando por alianças, o pai procurava por motivos para desaprovar Phil. Era o passatempo preferido dele: reprovar os namorados de Darcy.

-Brendon Lewis. –ele falou oferecendo a mão para Phil.

O olhar dele ainda era cheio de desconfiança, mas Coulson apertou sua mão como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Philip Coulson. –o agente se apresentou.

-Você não é velho demais para minha filha? –Brendo perguntou direto.

-Pai! –isso era demais, Darcy estava passada –Número um, ele não é "velho demais" e dois, nós não estamos juntos.

-Darcy, eu estou apenas tomando conta de você. –Brendon declarou sem um pingo de culpa –Você é muito ingênua e não sabe escolher namorados.

O que era um absurdo! Ta que ela ja namorara dois ou três roqueiros tatuados e mais do que alguns perdedores, mas quem tivera um namorado com mão pesada e um viciado em jogo fora Devin, não ela. Mas eles tinham dinheiro, então pode né?

-Eu acho melhor a gente sentar. –ela declarou –Nos falamos depois.

Sem pensar muito Darcy agarrou Phil pela mão e o puxou para dentro do salão onde as cadeiras estavam arrumadas para a cerimônia.

-Eu não queria dizer "eu avisei", mas... Eu avisei. –ela declarou se um pingo de bom humor.

-Está tudo bem, Darcy. –Phil falou calmo –Eu já passei por situações piores.

Darcy tinha suas dúvidas.

Os dois sentaram-se na segunda fileira do lado da noiva. Darcy respirou fundo e pediu força aos céus. A cerimônia nem tinha começado ainda.

Phil estava olhando em volta, provavelmente acessando o nível de ameaça (-2), procurando todas as saídas e pensando em rotas de fuga. Darcy aprendera que, para pessoas como ele, isso era normal. Eles viviam olhando para trás, esperando o próximo ataque.

Ninguém devia ter que viver assim.

OK, quem ela queria enganar? Não queria que Phil vivesse assim, mas não era só porque estava ridiculamente apaixonada por ele. Phil era um homem fantástico: justo, inteligente, honesto e corajoso. Ele era uma boa pessoa e um bom chefe. Phil merecia um pouco de paz.

-Ei. –ele chamou –Você está bem? Você parece séria.

-Eu estou bem. –Darcy garantiu rapidamente –Eu não sou chegada em casamentos. –o que era verdade, embora não fosse o caso.

-Por que não? –Phil perguntou confuso.

-Eu sempre associei casamento com perda de individualidade. –ela admtiu –E com a taxa de divórcio hoje em dia, é até obsceno gastar essa quantia de dinheiro em um dia só.

Phil ficou olhando como se Darcy fosse um grande mistério. Ela não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou não.

-Você não para de me surpreender, Darcy. –ele comentou –Eu sempre pensei que você fosse romântica.

-São os óculos. –ela informou –Eles me fazem parecer uma daquelas bibliotecárias tímidas, que lêem romances picantes e esperaram o princípe encantado.

Phil explodiu em risadas.

-É. Talvez seja isso. –falou ainda rindo.

-Se serve de consolo, eu adoro aqueles romances picantes. –ela ofereceu.

-Eu aposto que sim. -ele provocou.

Foi a vez de Darcy rir.

-Seus pais são... Únicos. –Phil falou de forma neutra.

-Esse é um jeito de ver as coisas. –ela revirou os olhos –Desculpa por tudo. Você não precisava ouvir tudo aquilo.

-Eu estou bem mais preocupado com você do que comigo. –ele falou sincero –Se você quiser eu invento uma emergência e nós vamos embora.

-Não me tente. –ela suspirou.

Phil deu um sorriso reconfortante.

Daí que ela percebeu que, esse tempo todo, desde que fugiram dos pais dela, os dois estiveram de mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados. E agora o polegar dele estava fazendo círculos na mão dela de forma acolhedora.

OH-MEU-DEUS!

O que ela devia fazer? Será que ele percebera o que estava fazendo?

Meu Deus! Ela devia soltar a mão dele agora. Seria estranho ficar segurando né? Mas não seria mais estranho soltar de repente? E se ele ficasse sem graça? Mesmo porque... A mão dele era confortável em volta da dela, com seus calos e seu calor.

Ela era uma idiota.

Felizmente nessa hora (e Darcy nem tinha visto o tempo passar) a marcha nupcial começou a tocar , dando a ela a desculpa perfeita para soltar da mão de Phil.

Devin estava linda. Não que Darcy esperasse o oposto. Ela parecia extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma, como se isso fosse uma grande realização. Na cabecinha dela devia ser mesmo.

As duas não podiam ser mais diferentes: Devin (como a mãe delas) optara por ser loira tão logo foi permitida usar tinta, tinha olhos castanhos como o pai delas e um corpo bem menos "volumoso" do que o de Darcy.

Naqueles anos infernais da adolescência, Darcy invejara o corpo da irmã mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Hoje em dia ela agradecia todos os dias por nunca ter aceitado fazer redução, como sua mãe sempre insistira.

A cerimônia em si passou bem rápido. Então veio a primeira parte do jantar, as puxações de saco entre padrinhos, noivos e sogros, fotos e finalmente a pista de dança (e o álcool!) foi liberadada.

O pai de Darcy, junto com seu irmão Dylan e o novo marido de Devin, tinham cercado Phil e agora ele estava numa rodinha de homens, falando sabe-se la do que.

Enquanto isso ela tinha ido parar numa roda com Devin, Susie, sua mãe e duas das madrinhas loiras e desmioladas das quais ela não lembrava o nome.

Darcy ja tinha se feito de besta quando perguntaram de seu trabalho e do seu relacionamento com Phil, fingido interesse na lua de mel de sua irmã, escutado uma conversa muito maldosa sobre pessoas que ela nem imaginava quem eram. Até que...

-Darcy, você precisa arrumar um bom vestido. –sua mãe estava falando.

-Oi? Pra que? –ela perguntou confusa.

Susie e Devin reviraram os olhos.

-O jantar do seu irmão dia 15 de novembro. –sua mãe explicou pacientemente –É para a promoção dele no hospital e toda a família tem que estar lá. Você pode até levar Phil. Ele te faz parecer mais madura.

Darcy ignorou tudo isso e se focou na boa notícia: dessa vez nem precisava inventar uma desculpa para não ir. Ela tinha um motivo!

-Eu não posso ir. –falou sem esconder sua satisfação com a situação -Eu vou ser madrinha em um casamento.

-Darcy, francamente. –sua mãe bufou, enquanto Devin e Susie trocavam risinhos -Você e suas desculpas para não participar dos eventos em família.

-Não é uma... –ela parou, porque tinha alguém ali que teria mais credibilidade do que ela –Phil! –acenou para ele até ele olhar em sua direção -Phil, vem aqui. –ignorou sua mãe mandando parar -O que vai acontecer dia 15 de novembro? –perguntou tão logo ele parou ao seu lado.

Phil pensou um segundo.

-15 de novembro é o dia do casamento. –ele lembrou -Você vai estar lá, né? Aquilo seria insuportável sem sua presença. –então ele pensou um pouco mais -Espera aí! Você é uma das madrinhas! Você tem que estar lá. A Pepper ficaria muito chateada se você não estivesse.

-Eu vou estar. –ela assegurou antes de virar-se para sua mãe -Viu? Casamento.

-Pepper? –Susie perguntou curiosa.

-Sim. –Phil respondeu por ela -Pepper Potts. Ela e Tony Stark vão estar casando dia 15. Darcy é uma das madrinhas e o vestido dela é muito bonito. Combina com a cor dos olhos dela. –sorriu carinhosamente para Darcy.

A vontade dela foi perguntar se ele estava bebâdo ou atuando, porque tinha alguma coisa errada nessa cena.

Pelo menos as caras de sua mãe e irmã estavam valendo cada segundo!

-Como a...

-Darcy, vamos dançar. –Phil declarou puxando-a para a pista de dança, antes que Susie tivesse a chance de abrir a boca.

Quando os dois ficaram frente a frenta na pista (de saltos Darcy tinha exatamente a mesma altura dele) ela caiu na risada.

-Essa foi brilhante! –ela falou em meio as risadas.

-Que bom que você achou. –Phil falou com um pequeno sorriso –Mão esquerda no meu ombro. –ele indicou.

Darcy fez o que ele disse automaticamente, só para então perceber que ele tinha a mão direita dela na sua.

-A gente não pode ir embora? –ela perguntou, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

-Sim, mas depois dessa música. –ele falou pousando a outra mão na cintura dela –Eu adoro essa.

Darcy decidiu prestar atenção em qual era a tal música. E um sorriso enfeitou seu rosto.

-"The way you look tonight"? Eu devia imaginar que você preferia os clássicos. –ela comentou deixando Phil conduzi-la.

-Eu sou meio a moda antiga. –ele falou.

-Ninguém disse que isso não é bom. –ela respondeu –Principalmente quando você sabe dançar desse jeito. Eu geralmente sou desajeitada.

-Você só tem que me deixar tomar conta de você. Daí tudo vai dar certo. –ele sorriu para ela mais uma vez e Darcy sentiu aquele solavanco no seu estômago que era tão familiar e mesmo assim tão novo.

Ela deixou Phil conduzi-la calmamente pela pista, tentando esquecer por alguns minutos onde estava e com quem realmente dançava. Segunda-feira ia chegar logo logo e ele voltaria a ser seu chefe. E ela ia ter que fazer alguma coisa.

A música estava quase acabando quando o telefone de Phil tocou. Os dois pararam e ele atendeu.

-Coulson. –essa era a cara de Agente dele. Nada de brincadeiras, agora era sério –Estaremos aí em dez minutos. –ele desligou o aparelho –Nós temos uma emergência e precisamos ir. Agente May está pilotando o avião e virá nos buscar em 11 minutos.

-Por isso temos que estar lá em 10, saquei. –E ela sabia que se eles atrasassem May era capaz de ir embora sem eles –Eu vou me despedir dos meus pais.

-Eu vou com você.

Felizmente Patty e Brendon estavam na beira da pista, tendo uma intensa conversa em cochichos, que eles brecaram tão logo viram os dois.

-Mãe, nós temos que ir. –Darcy falou apressada –É uma emergência de trabalho e não podemos perder o avião. Dá um beijo na Devin por mim e fala pro Dylan que eu vou ficar devendo o jantar.

-Foi um prazer, senhor e senhora Lewis. –Phil falou rapidamente apertando a mão dos dois (que pareciam congelados) –Pode deixar que eu tomo conta dela.

Patty e Brendon apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Phil e Darcy se apressavam para fora.

-Isso foi armado, né? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Não. Eu admito que tinha um acordo com a Hill para ligar e nos tirar daqui, mas pelo jeito foi desnecessário. Doom resolveu atacar Nova York.

Ela realmente tinha o melhor chefe do mundo.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews são sempre bem vindos!**

**B-jão**


	7. Outubro

**Outubro**

Darcy era uma anta! Era mesmo. Não precisava ficar de segredinhos ou dar desculpas.

Ela não estava tentando esquecer Phil? Superar essa paixonite que nem devia estar ali? E dançar coladinha com ele num casamento ia ajudar como? _Não ia_! Só ia fazer exatamente o que estava fazendo: se remoendo.

Ela ia pedir demissão. Sério, não era desculpa. Ia mesmo.

Antes ela precisava beber alguma coisa. Também tinha chegado a conclusão de que não conseguia mais lidar com isso sozinha. Estava na hora de desabafar.

Jane era uma amiga curiosa. As duas não tinha praticamente nada em comum, a diferença de idade era de quase 7 anos, a outra vivia com a cabeça nas estrelas e, mesmo assim, não havia ninguém em quem Darcy confiava mais.

Sabia que assim que ligasse para Jane e pedisse para se encontrarem para Cosmopolitans (código para "o negócio tava feio"), sua amiga largaria os computadores e a encontraria no bar de sempre.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu na segunda sexta-feira de outubro: as duas se encontraram para por um pouco mais álcool no sangue.

-Qual o problema? –Jane perguntou tão logo as duas se sentaram.

Era o que Darcy gostava na ex-chefe, ela sempre ia direto ao assunto.

-Eu to apaixonada pelo Coulson. –ela declarou de uma só vez.

Jane, que estivera comendo amendoins, engasgou e quase caiu da cadeira.

-Ta... Vamos começar de novo. –Jane pediu entre tossidas –Desde o começo comecinho, sem censurar nada.

Por isso Darcy amava Jane, sabia que a amiga esperaria ter todos os fatos e informações em mãos antes de dar qualquer opinião.

Então Darcy contou a coisa toda, desde o primeiro momento, quando começou a trabalhar para ele, até o casamento de sua irmã e esses últimos dias. Jane ouviu tudo em silêncio, apenas fazendo uma ou outra pergunta.

Três cosmopolitans depois, Darcy tinha contado tudo. (Tirando uma versão mega editada da morte de Coulson, porque isso era confidencial).

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer. –concluiu.

Jane parecia pensativa.

-Você sabe se a SHIELD tem regras contra confraternização? –a cientista quis saber.

-Em teoria sim. –Darcy falou –Não que seja proibido, mas é desencorajado. E, se for sério, as duas pessoas não podem trabalhar no mesmo departamento, especialmente como chefe e subordinado.

-Ou seja, mesmo que você resolva ter alguma coisa com ele, você teria que parar de trabalhar para ele, possivelmente trocar de departamento. –Jane "traduziu".

-Sim. –Darcy suspirou –E eu _gosto_ do meu trabalho. Não por causa do Phil, mas pelo que eu faço.

-Eu entendi. –Jane assegurou –O que você acha que ele sente?

-Eu não sei. Eu tenho medo de ficar analisando e inventar coisas na minha cabeça. –ela admitiu –Ou pior: descobrir que ele me vê como filha. Isso seria muito broxante.

Jane deu um gole em sua bebida e pensou mais um pouco.

-Do jeito que eu vejo as coisas você só tem uma opção, Darcy, e é trocar de emprego. Porque ele estando interessado em você ou não, você resolvendo investir nele ou não, você não vai poder ficar com seu cargo.

É, Darcy sabia disso. Mas ouvir de outra pessoa era bem pior.

-Darcy? –Jane chamou preocupada.

-Eu to bem. –ela assegurou rapidamente –É que eu sei que você está certa. E toda essa história de estar... Eu tenho me sentindo tão idiota por causa disso.

-Não tem porque. –Jane falou na hora –Essas coisas acontecem. Ou você não lembra como eu fiquei quando conheci o Thor?

Darcy riu de leve.

-Você ficou hipnotizada pelo super tanquinho dele. –ela provocou.

-E fiquei um ano perseguindo estrelas por causa dele. –Jane lembrou –Se apaixonar é normal e nos deixa bobos mesmo. Isso não é idiota.

-Mas nunca vai dar certo. –Darcy bufou.

-Não importa. Você não está fazendo anda de errado. Aliás, você está sendo muito corajosa.

-Não precisa puxar meu saco, Jane.

-Quem disse que é isso que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou sendo sincera. Mas, Darcy... –o olhar dela suavizou –Você precisa tomar uma decisão. Você vai investir ou não? Você vai continuar a trabalhar com ele ou não?

É, ela tinha que resolver.

Mas não queria.

Evitou pensar nisso o mês inteiro (adiando, pra variar) e aceitou sair com Skye e Jemma para uma festa de Halloween. O dia 31 felizmente caiu numa sexta-feira, então a festa estava garantida. Pelo menos era o que Skye não parava de falar.

Darcy tinha decidido que ia aproveitar a noite para espairecer, pensar em outra coisa além de Phil. Ia se divertir com as garotas, beber, dançar e, quem sabe, conhecer alguém.

Estava decidida: não ia pensar em Phil.

E, em algum lugar do cosmos, Karma estava rindo maniacamente.

Era por volta das 7 da noite do dia da festa quando seu celular tocou e o nome da Agente Hill apareceu na tela.

-Lewis falando.

-Darcy, é a Agente Hill. Eu sei que você já saiu do trabalho e é sexta-feira, mas eu preciso de um favor. –ela falou sem rodeios –Eu estou tentando entrar em contato com o Agente Coulson, mas ele não atende o celular, nem o fixo. Isso não é normal para ele. Eu estou ficando preocupada. Você poderia me fazer um grande favor? Você tem a chave do apartamento dele, não tem? Passa lá para mim, por favor. Só pra ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

Darcy sentiu o coração contrair-se no peito. Coulson nunca deixava de atender ligações. NUNCA! E ela tinha sim a cópia da chave do apartamento dele para casos de emergência.

Isso soava como uma emergência.

-Claro que sim. –Darcy falou rápido, talvez rápido demais.

-Não vai atrapalhar seus planos? –Hill quis saber.

A festa! Ainda bem que ia esquecer dele e se divertir...

Darcy pensou rápido. Tinha combinado de encontrar-se com Skye as 10 e a hacker morava razoavelmente perto de Phil. Podia passar no chefe, ver se ele estava bem e ir trocar-se na casa da amiga. Dava tempo de fazer tudo.

-Não vai. –ela afirmou –Eu aviso assim que tiver notícias.

Darcy correu para o quarto onde sua fantasia estava estendida na cama. OK, "fantasia" podia ser um termo meio amplo, mas estava apaixonada por sua roupa de gambá! O duro tinha sido convencer Jemma a usar a fantasia de raposa, porque Skye também adorara a sua de guaxinim (sim, elas estavam indo de animaizinhos da floresta).

Jogou tudo o que achou que fosse necessário dentro de uma bolsa, catou seu taser e as chaves, correu para a rua e pegou um táxi.

Chegou no apartamento de Phil em tempo recorde. Só parou um pouco, porque sabia que May (que a tinha treinado nos princípios básicos de auto defesa) a mataria se ela entrasse despreparada no apartamento.

Ela sacou seu taser (versão Stark super turbinada!), respirou fundo e colocou a chave na fechadura, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Mesmo assim, quando entrou, mal teve tempo de reparar na sala antes de Phil aparecer com uma arma apontada para ela.

-Darcy? –ele perguntou chocado ao vê-la –O que você está fazendo aqui?

Darcy (que ao ver a arma tinha levantado as mãos para cima, taser e tudo) estava reparando em duas coisas muito curiosas: Phil estava de bermuda e camiseta, como se estivesse indo jogar bola, e molhado do que não parecia suor.

Ele abaixou a arma.

-Darcy, você pode abaixar as mãos. –ele falou revirando os olhos.

-Tem certeza? –ela quis saber.

Phil lançou um olhar bem expressivo a ela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou de novo.

-A Hill me ligou. –ela falou –Porque você não atendia telefone nenhum. Era eu ou a SWAT.

Ta, ela estava exagerado, mas ele era o louco que estava apontando armas.

Phil suspirou.

-Eu tive um problema com meus telefones. –ele falou.

Foi aí que Darcy começou a reparar que Phil não era a única coisa molhada ali. Alguns lugares do chão e do tapete também estavam, mais um pedaço do sofá. Fora isso tinha uma cadeira e uma mesinha de canto viradas. Aliás, devia ser na mesinha que ficava o telefone, já que este estava no chão, fora do gancho (devia imaginar que Phil não só teria um fixo, como seria um daqueles vermelhos de dial).

-O que aconteceu aqui? –ela perguntou mais do que um pouco curiosa.

Phil pareceu ficar sem graça por um minuto, então suspirou.

-Vem comigo. –ele pediu.

Darcy deixou sua bolsa e seu taser na parte seca do sofá e seguiu o chefe pelo corredor até chegarem a uma porta. Phil abriu-a revelando um banheiro e um cachorro.

A garota piscou e o cachorro não sumiu. Ok, não era uma ilusão.

-Chefe, tem um cachorro no seu banheiro. –ela falou em choque.

O cão estava sentado bem no meio do banheiro, naquela alegria que só os cães sabem sentir: língua cor de rosa pendurada no canto da boca, rabo abanando freneticamente, mal conseguindo parar sentado. Ele estava simplesmente imundo, cheio de barro e provavelmente restos de lixo, mas era óbvio que era uma mistura de border collie com alguma coisa. A maior parte do seu pelo era preta, exceto por uma mancha branca bem no meio do seu peito e na ponta de suas patas traseiras.

Esqueça Phil. Darcy tinha acabado de se apaixonar pelo cachorro.

-Esse é o meu problema. –Phil informou –Eu achei esse coitado amarrado dentro de um saco de lixo num beco. Ele não sufocou por pouco. Eu resolvi traze-lo para cá, ele comeu metade de toda a comida da casa e daí eu tive a brilhante ideia de dar um banho nele.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –ela falou irônica –Ele não achou uma ideia tão brilhante assim.

-Nem um pouco! Eu consegui coloca-lo na banheira por dois segundos antes de ele fugir e correr molhado pela casa, além de me fazer derrubar meu celular na água, derrubar meu outro telefone no chão e me dar um baile. –Phil parecia frustrado como Darcy nunca o vira antes –Eu estou mais molhado que ele e ele continua imundo! Eu sou um agente treinado para desativar bombas nucleares e não consigo dar banho no cachorro!

Darcy não conseguiu se conter mais: começou a rir e rir, e riu tanto que perdeu o fôlego e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ela teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se conter um pouco, olhou para Phil, que estava olhando para ela com uma cara muito brava e acabou rindo de novo.

Foram necessários exatos sete minutos para Darcy acalmar-se o bastante para olhar para o chefe sem rir.

Agente Coulson não parecia estar achando graça em nada.

-Ta bom, parei. –ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego –Deixa eu ligar para a Hill e falar que você está vivo e eu te ajudo com o cachorro. –prometeu.

Phil suspirou.

-Obrigado mesmo, Darcy.

Ela foi até a sala, pegou o celular e ligou para Hill. Falou que estava no apartamento de Phil e tudo estava bem, mas não deu detalhes. Deixou o casaco e os sapatos na sala, porque previa que não ia ser lá muito fácil dar banho no cachorro.

Quando voltou para o banheiro deparou-se com Phil sentado no chão, frente a frente com o cachorro, que ainda parecia estar no mesmo estado de alegria canina.

Era tão bonitinho.

-OK, vamos dar banho nesse mocinho. –ela declarou.

Afinal, não podia ser tão difícil assim.

xXx

MAS FOI PIOR!

Aquele cachorro era Sayajin, não tinha outra explicação! Ele deu banho nos dois, deixando tudo molhado pelo que pareceu horas. Depois foi uma grande batalha , cheia de truques e estratégias, até eles finalmente conseguirem deixar o rapaz limpinho.

Os dois estavam mortos e ensopados.

Darcy terminou de passar a toalha no pelo do cão para seca-lo o máximo possível, esticou o braço e bateu a mão na maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a.

-Corra. –ela falou dramática –Você está livre.

O cachorro não precisou ouvir de novo: saiu abanando o rabo, deixando Phil e Darcy desmontados no chão.

-Esse cachorro não é normal. –Phil falou.

-Não mesmo. –ela concordou.

Phil sorriu para a garota.

-Muito obrigado. –ele falou –Eu não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda.

-Me fala uma coisa que eu não sei. –ela provocou sorrindo –Eu devia ter imaginado que você tem um coração mole que resgata cãezinhos da rua..

Phil pareceu sem graça.

-Pelo menos nós só demoramos umas duas horas para dar banho nele. –ele falou irônico.

Os olhos de Darcy se arregalaram imediantamente.

-Espera aí! Que horas são? –ela pediu preocupada.

Phil pegou o relógio de pulso que deixara na pia para não ser molhado.

-9:10. –ele informou.

-Ah não! Eu vou me atrasar e a Skye vai me matar. –ela falou preocupada.

-Do que você está falando? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu vou numa festa com a Skye e a Jemma. –ela explicou –Quando a Hill me pediu para passar aqui eu achei que ia dar tempo de ir para a casa da Skye me trocar.

Phil franziu o cenho.

-Você devia ter me avisado, Darcy. –ele falou –Você não precisa perder a festa por minha causa.

-Eu não perdi ainda. –ela assegurou –Eu ia me encontrar com elas as 10 e, como eu passei aqui, tinha resolvido terminar de me arrumar la. Só que agora não vai dar tempo de fazer isso sem atrasar a coisa toda.

Coulson parecia estar pensando.

-Você está com sua fantasia aqui? –ele quis saber.

-Então você usa meu banheiro para se arrumar, eu ligo para a Skye e falo para ela se encontrar com você aqui. -ele decidiu.

-Seu banheiro? Não seria esse?

-Não, esse é o de hóspedes.

Claro que ele tinha um apartamento com espaço o suficiente para dois banheiros.

Darcy buscou sua mochila na sala e então seguiu Phil pelo corredor.

Agora que tinha mais tempo parar reparar, Darcy começou a olhar em volta. Ele tinha um típico apartamento masculino com móveis básicos e simples, sem frufrus, com cores mais escuras. Podia perceber toques dele aqui e ali como aquelas coisas vintage que seu chefe tanto adorava (já tinha visto dois posters do Capitão América!). Era a cara dele: prático e clássico.

-Fica a vontade. –ele falou indicando onde as coisas ficavam no banheiro –Tem toalhas naquele armário.

-Obrigada, Phil. –ela respirou aliviada.

Darcy quase se matou tentando tirar sua roupa molhada (literalmente. Ela caiu e Phil quase invadiu o banheiro por causa do barulho), tomou um banho super rápido e começou a se arrumar.

Claro que Phil não tinha secador de cabelo, então ela fez o máximo possível com a toalha. Não que seu cabelo fosse muito complicado, mas sair com ele molhado no fim de outubro era pedir pra pegar pneumonia.

Felizmente trouxera todos os essenciais de maquiagem. Como sua fantasia era de gambá caprichou no delineador preto e, porque era Darcy, caprichou no batom vermelho.

Se Pepe Le Gambá a visse agora ia esquecer Penelópe rapidinho!

Entrar no macacão frente única que fazia parte da fantasia foi fácil, o duro foi fechar o zíper nos seus peitos e dái passar o resto da noite torcendo para que ele aguentasse. Então prendeu o cinto que tinha o rabo acoplado (ela amava aquele rabo!) e colocu as tornozeleiras peludas por cima de sua bota. As luvas também eram umas gracinhas peludas, mas ela deixou por último sua parte preferida (a única que amava mais do que o rabo): o capuz com as orelhinhas!

Quando se olhou no espelho do armário de Phil (que, como ele era homem, não era um espelho ideal) não resistiu fazer uma dancinha. Amava aquela roupa! Ta que era meio piriguete... Ok, muito. Mas mesmo assim: demais!

Jogou todo o resto das roupas na bolsa e foi para a sala.

Phil realmente era ninja. No tempo que ela levou para se arrumar ele limpou a sala toda. Aliás o culpado da coisa toda estava largado no tapete, em frente a um aquecedor dormindo o sono dos justos.

O próprio Coulson devia ter usado o outro banheiro para tomar banho, porque estava com outras roupas (calça de moleton e camiseta) e de pantufas, mexendo no celular.

Era tão bonitinho ver Phil todo confortável. Ele era sempre tão firme, seguro e...

_Ela não ia pensar nele!_

Jane estava certa. Era hora de trocar de departamento. Não de emprego, porque não queria deixar a SHIELD, mas precisava de algo novo.

-Ele acalmou? –Darcy perguntou.

-Finalmente. –Phil guardou o celular no bolso e virou.

E travou.

Parecia que ele nem estava respirando, apenas olhando para Darcy.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Você está...

-Fantasiada de gambá? –ela completou por ele –Sim! Não é um graça? Olha o meu rabo! –falou animada dando as costas pra ele e dando uma mexidinha –Não é legal?

Ela virou-se de novo para ele e ficou chocada ao ver Phil congelado no mesmo lugar.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou confusa.

Phil abriu a boca para responder e Karma interferiu de novo. Com a campainha.

-Devem ser suas amigas. –ele falou virando-se na hora para a porta.

Será que ele estava bem?

Phil abriu a portae lá estavam Skye (mal contendo sua animação) e Jemma (que parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali).

-Fala, A.C.!

Phil revirou os olhos.

-Pra que a mascára? –ele perguntou.

Como tinham acabado de subir da rua, as duas estavam de casaco e ficava difícil ver as fantasias, mas a máscara a-la-Irmãos-Metralha de Skye era meio óbvia.

-Eu sou um guaxinim. –ela explicou –Eu não queria colocar tanta sombra que parecesse que eu tomei um murro. Assim fica mais bonitinho, você não acha?

-Fica. –ele falou como se fosse só pra falar, mas então sorriu –E você, Jemma? O que fizeram com você?

-Eu perdi uma aposta, senhor. –ela suspirou –Eu não achei que a Darcy fosse mesmo ter coragem de comprar e vestir essa fantasia.

-Só porque meus peitos estão quase pulando pra fora. –Darcy comentou –Até parece!

Phil fechou os olhos e pressionou as têmporas.

-Ah, esse é o cachorro? –Skye perguntou olhando o dito animal –Ele não parece um terror...

-Deixa ele acordar. –Darcy resmungou -Vamos?

As outras duas concordaram.

-Se comportem! –Phil falou de repente –Cuidado com o que bebem, com quem conversam e... –ele virou para Darcy -Nada de ir embora com estranhos.

Jemma parecia absurdamente envergonhada, Skye estava rindo, mas Darcy só queria morrer. Ele a estava tratando como filha! Não tinha como ficar pior que isso.

-Deixa com a gente, AC. –Skye falou –Agora vamos, porque tem uma tequila me esperando.

Darcy tinha um bar esperando por ela. Queria esquecer o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como se as coisas não pudessem ficar piores...

**xXx**

**N/A: Darcy inocente! hahahaha**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	8. Novembro

**Novembro**

Aquela festa tinha sido uma loucura! Em certo momento até Jemma tinha subido em cima de uma mesa para dançar.

E Darcy conheceu um carinha. Mais ou menos. Eles ficaram na festa e até saíram uma vez depois disso, mas... Ele era tão imaturo. E os olhos dele eram cor de mel e o cabelo dele era comprido demais.

La pelos trinta minutos no encontro Darcy admitiu que estava procurando por Phil no rapaz. Isso não era justo.

Darcy despediu-se dele sabendo que não iam mais sair.

Assim que conseguiu marcou uma reunião com Hill para pedir que fosse transferida para outro setor.

-Algum problema com o Agente Coulson? –Hill perguntou.

-Nenhum, senhora. –Darcy falou –Eu só... Preciso dessa mudança.

Hill pareceu analisa-la com muita calma. Darcy sentia que a mulher sabia exatamente o que estava passando-se em sua cabeça e porque queria parar de trabalhar diretamente para Coulson.

-Darcy, seu trabalho com o Agente Coulson está sendo fabuloso. –Hill começou –Eu não posso te trocar assim do nada, mesmo porque, eu não tenho quem por no seu lugar.

-Agente Hill...

-Mas... –Hill cortou –Eu vou fazer um acordo com você. Diretor Fury tem uma secretária que está para aposentar. A minha atual assistente vai passar a ser a dele. Quando isso acontecer você pode vir trabalhar para mim.

-OK.

-Mas você vai ter que treinar sua substituta. –Hill continuou –Fora isso, você vai ter que passar por treinamento. Assistentes de agentes do nível meu e do Fury precisam de treinamento em combate, bombas e armas. Seu nível de informação dentro da SHIELD aumentará e você tem que estar pronta para lidar com isso. Eu sei que você é próxima do Agente Barton e da Agente Romanoff. Eles poderão te ajudar com isso.

-Certo. –Darcy concordou.

-Só mais uma coisa, Darcy. –Hill avisou –Isso tudo é para fevereiro. Não tem como eu te transferir antes disso. Então você já pode ir se preparando, porque você terá que fazer testes para ser liberada para a posição, também pode começar a procurar alguem para te substituir. E mais uma coisa. –avisou ao ver Darcy abrir a boca para concordar –Você tem que falar com o Agente Coulson. Você vai contar que pediu transfêrencia e que eu aceitei. Estamos entendidas?

Darcy mordiscou o lábio. Claro que Hill não ia mentir para Coulson por ela, mas a garota tivera a esperança de que pudessem fazer algum tipo de acordo. Pelo jeito não ia rolar.

-Senhorita Lewis, estamos entendidas? –ela insistiu.

-Estamos. –ela falou por fim –Eu converso com o Agente Coulson.

XxX

Claro que ela ainda não tinha falado com ele.

Mas não estava enrolando! Sério!

É que logo logo teria o casamento de Tony e Pepper e não queria misturar a coisa toda. Depois do casamento ia falar com ele. Sério.

Como tudo que Tony Stark fazia na vida, o casamento seria em grande estilo. Além de ser super secreto, mas isso tinha sido exigência do Diretor Fury.

A cerimônia aconteceria no Cubo, um prédio tão secreto da SHIELD que muita gente nem sabia onde ficava (Darcy inclusa nessa "muita gente"). Todos os convidados teriam que passar por mil checagens antes de poderem entrar lá, mídia nem pensar e todos o agentes estariam de prontidão. Era mais difícil comparecer a esse casamento do que entrar na Casa Branca.

Todas as revistas achavam que Tony ia se casar em Malibu e ninguem saberia do contrário até ser tarde demais. A coisa toda estava sendo super secreta!

Tony e Pepper não estavam muito preocupados com isso. Na verdade o bilionário tinha dito que daria a festa para todos os agentes da SHIELD que estavam ali. Os convidados de "fora" seriam trazidos por um avião, também sem saber para onde estavam indo exatamente.

-Eu acho que vou passar mal. –Pepper declarou se abanando.

Carolina Potts, a irmã caçula de Pepper e uma das madrinhas, revirou os olhos.

-Sem drama, Pepper. –ela pediu entregando uma taça de champagne para a irmã –Você devia ter fugido quando teve a chance. Agora nós estamos sabe Deus onde. Você perdeu sua chance.

Pepper fuzilou a irmã com os olhos, mas aceitou a bebida.

Carolina era muito engraçada (e Darcy devia ter imaginado que pais que davam nome de estados americanos para um filha, dariam para a outra também), totalmente prática e odiava enrolações. Ela tinha um humor super seco e comentários ácidos para todas as situações, principalmente para Tony. Mas era óbvio que adorava Pepper.

-Se você quiser fugir a gente dá um jeito. –Darcy ofereceu.

Jane deu um tapa na nuca da outra.

-Ei!

-Ela não quer fugir. –Jane falou –Ela está nervosa e é super normal.

-Você ta falando por experiência própria, né? –Darcy provocou –O seu casamento vai ser quando mesmo?

Jane pareceu empalidecer.

-Em cinco meses. –ela falou –Em Asgard! No lugar onde eu, aparentemente, não pertenço, de acordo com meu futuro sogro, que vai realizar a cerimônia!

-Ta, pode parar. –Darcy cortou –Hoje é o dia da Pepper surtar, não seu. Uma coisa de cada vez.

-Ninguém vai surtar. –Agente Hill, quer dizer, Maria declarou de forma firme –Está tudo bem e vai correr tudo bem.

-Mas, se você quiser fugir, eu consigo te tirar daqui do Cubo em exatos vinte minutos. –Natasha, que até então estivera quieta, vendo tudo de longe, disse.

Elas eram o quinteto de madrinhas mais estranhas que Darcy ja vira. E nada tirava da cabeça da morena que elas só eram madrinhas porque Pepper ficara sem outras opções. Bom, pelo menos ela e Hill.

Darcy deixou seu olhar cair sobre a Agente mais uma vez. Enquanto Natasha parecia perfeitamente confortável em qualquer situação, Maria parecia a um passo de mudar de ideia sobre a coisa toda.

Era meio óbvio que ela se sentia melhor no meio do QG da SHIELD dando ordens do que sentada entre as "meninas" retocando a maquiagem e fofocando.

Que Hill nunca ouvisse Darcy dizer uma coisas dessas, mas ela era tão fofa! Steve tinha bom gosto, mas era uma lesma. O Capitão precisava fazer alguma coisa logo, ou deixaria de ser o orgulho da América.

-Pepper, querida, você está pronta? –Rosie Potts, mãe de Pepper e Caro, colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala onde elas estavam se arrumando.

-Eu estou. –Pepper falou, embora parecesse ser mais para si mesma do que para os demais –Eu estou pronta. –de repente um sorriso radiante apareceu no rosto dela –Eu estou pronta.

Rosie sorriu para a filha.

-Então vamos.

Darcy não chorou durante a cerimônia. Não mesmo! Teve aquele momento em que um cisco caiu no olho dela e uma lágrima rolou, mas a culpa era do cisco!

Pepper tinha cortado a ideia genial de Tony de casar usando a armadura, mas o bilionário não poderia parecer mais feliz.

Darcy nunca pensou em Tony como um cara que ficaria feliz ao se ver casado, mas ele parecia radiante, como se esse fosse de longe o melhor dia de sua vida (e a cara dele quando viu Pepper vestida de noiva foi a coisa mais fofa que Darcy já viu).

E quando a festa começou...

Uau!

Stark não poupava gastos ou esforços para se divertir. Darcy perguntava-se como ele conseguira convencer Fury a fazer uma festa dessa magnitude no lugar mais secreto da SHIELD.

-Ei, Lewis.

Darcy pulou, porque não tinha ouvido ou visto Barnes se aproximar.

-Caramba, homem! Dá pra fazer um pouco de barulho quando chegar perto? –ela pediu se abanando.

-Se eu fizesse eu perderia a sua reação. –ele falou, seus olhos escorregando para o colo dela de forma sugestiva.

-Tarado. –Darcy resmungou, mas era sem rancor.

Barnes finalmente estava se enturmando e conversando. Não eram todos que levavam a presença dele numa boa, mas Darcy ficava feliz com o avanço. E ele estava ficando todo engraçadinho. Ela adorava!

-Mas... –ele começou de novo –De boa, você está muito bonita hoje, Darcy.

Darcy sentiu seu rosto queimar.

-Uau, obrigada. –ela falou –Você também, Barnes. Um espetáculo nesse terno.

-Eu vivo para agradar. –ele falou com um sorriso charmoso.

Darcy riu.

-Ja achou alguma mocinha pra você seduzir? –ela provocou –A mulherada fica mais sensível em casamento, procurando por homens viris e tal...

James revirou os olhos.

-Você tem uma mente deturpada, Lewis. Eu até acharia que você é homem, se não fosse a evidência. –os olhos dele desceram para o decote mais uma vez.

-Para de enrolar, colega. –ela deu um cotovelada nele –Quem chamou sua atenção?

Ele parou de brincar na hora.

-Ninguém. –ele falou sério.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Esse "ninguém" não seria uma madrinha ruiva e não-russa né? Porque a Caro está olhando pra ca como se você fosse um pirulito gigante e ela estivesse louca para...

-Eu entendi, Lewis. –ele cortou –Ela é a irmã caçula da Pepper.

-E? –Darcy perguntou confusa –Ela não é menor de idade, incapaz de dar consentimento, bebâda, drogada, agente inimiga... Eu realmente não estou entendendo seu ponto de vista.

-A Pepper nunca deixaria. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu tenho certeza de que a Caro não pede permissão pra Pepper toda vez que ela quer dar uma. –ela revirou os olhos –Ou você ta com medinho, Barnes? –provocou.

James estreitou os olhos.

-E você? –ele retrucou –Vai aproveitar que ta nesse pique todo e finalmente ir atrás do Coulson?

Darcy não conseguiu reagir, ficou congelada, de boca aberta, sem saber o que falar.

-Nossa, eu te calei? –Barnes provocou –Acho que sou o novo profeta. Ja to até fazendo milagres.

-Você não pode falar isso pra ninguém! –Darcy falou de repente, quase em desespero.

Isso fez James parar. Ele analisou-a de forma séria, mais uma vez.

-Eu estava brincando, Darcy. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

-Por favor, James. –ela pediu de novo, olhando em volta –Ninguém pode saber disso.

-Darcy, eu não vou contar pra ninguém. –ele repetiu sério.

-Desculpa. –ela suspirou –Eu acabei de criar coragem de contar pra Jane que eu to apaixonada por ele.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram tanto que seria cômico, se a situação não estivesse beirando no trágico.

-Apaixonada? –ele repetiu chocado –Eu achei que você tava era querendo brincar de chefe e secretária com ele, não apaixonada! –falou por entre os dentes.

-Ai, meu Deus... –Darcy escondeu o rosto entre as mãos –Eu não acredito nisso.

James pareceu imensamente culpado.

-Darcy, foi mal, eu...

-Está tudo bem. –ela assegurou tentando sorrir –Eu sei que você não fez por mal. E eu acho que tenho sorte de não ter mais gente me perguntando coisas assim.

-Isso é verdade. –ele admitiu –As vezes você fica olhando para ele.

Darcy sentiu o rosto queimar.

-Sério? –ela perguntou mortificada –Na cara dura?

-É. –James falou com simpatia –Não é sempre. Se serve de consolo é com menos frequência do que ele olha pra você.

-James! –Darcy bronqueou –Não fala uma coisa dessas! O Phil não me vê desse jeito.

James lançou um olhar para Darcy que a chamava de idiota bem claramente.

-Você é louca, Darcy? É óbvio que ele "te vê desse jeito". –falou fazendo aspas com os dedos –Ele teria que ser cego pra não ver. Mas não é só isso.

-Pode parar. –ela ordenou –Não quero mais ouvir.

James pareceu pronto para continuar, mas de repente mudou de ideia.

-Você que sabe. –ele olhou em volta –Se você me dá licença... Eu vou me apresentar para a irmã da Pepper.

-Vai. –Darcy fez um gesto para ele seguir em frente.

Ia mata-lo mais tarde! Por que James tinha que abrir a boca? Phil não pensava nela desse jeito! Ta, ele era homem e ela tinha peitos enormes, mas mesmo assim! Não.

Curiosidade todo mundo tem e uma olhada ou outra todo mundo dá. Mas uma coisa é uma coisa e outra coisa é outra coisa. Nada a ver.

Sério.

Fim da história.

Phil não estava a fim dela de forma alguma.

Ponto final.

Ela precisava beber alguma coisa. Tipo já.

Vinte minutos depois Pepper veio cutuca-la.

-Darcy...

-Não fui eu! –ela falou na hora, trazendo a taça de champagne para perto de si, como se tivesse medo que Pepper fosse tirar dela.

Pepper arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu juro. –a garota completou.

-Nem vou fingir que entendi. –Pepper declarou revirando os olhos –Eu preciso de um favor. A Maria tinha ido buscar um pen drive com fotos, mas ela está demorando... Será que você pode ir ver o que aconteceu?

-Ah, claro que sim. –a garota falou –Missão aceita, comandante. –bateu uma cotinência.

Pepper afastou-se rindo e Darcy pegou uma nova taça antes de sair em busca da Agente Madrinha de Casamento.

Estava voltando para onde todas as madrinhas tinham se arrumado quando foi puxada por alguem.

-Eu não sei de nada! –ela falou, jogando as mãos para cima.

E deu de cara com Phil.

-Phil! –ela bronqueou –O que foi isso?

-Fala baixo! –ele sussurrou de forma urgente –Desculpa o susto, mas você ia interromper.

-Interromper o que? –ela perguntou confusa.

Phil fez um gesto para que ela fizesse silêncio e indicou a esquina que ela estava prestes a virar.

Darcy arriscou um olhar e viu uma cena bem curiosa: Hill estava brigando com Steve.

Na verdade, o pobre Capitão parecia perdido, enquanto Hill gesticulava intensamente e falava e falava.

-O que está acontecendo? –Darcy perguntou super curiosa.

-Eu acho que ele decidiu se declarar ou algo do tipo. –Phil falou –Quando eu cheguei, a Hill ainda estava em choque, agora ela começou a esbravejar.

-Tadinho do Steve... –Darcy murmurou –O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vi o Capitão vindo nessa direção e vim ver se ele queria companhia. –Phil explicou –Acho que não.

Os dois compartilharam um sorriso. E voltaram a olhar, porque isso era melhor do que episódio final da temporada do seu seriado preferido.

Steve parecia estar tentando acalmar Hill e ter uma chance de falar, mas ela ainda estava falando e falando, além de gesticulando e entrando em pânico. Darcy estava levemente preocupada que a agente fosse explodir. Aliás, até podia imaginar o que ela estava falando: "o que vão pensar de nós?", "e minha imagem de mulher inatingível?", "e minha moral com as tropas?" e mais dramas e dramas.

E ela não estava sendo hipócrita. A situação dela com Phil era outra coisa.

Steve bufou e Darcy ficou com ainda mais dó. Ele passara tanto tempo criando coragem e agora Hill dava um fora nele, sabe-se lá por qual motivo? E Darcy duvidava que fosse um bom motivo.

Hill virou-se para sair (e Darcy e Phil iam ter que se esconder se ela viesse nessa direção) quando o rosto de Steve tomou uma expressão muito decidida. Ele segurou Hill pelo pulso e puxou-a de volta para si. A mão livre dele foi parar na nuca da agente e boca dele na dela.

Darcy estava cho-ca-da.

Nunca imaginou que o Capitão fosse capaz de uma dessa, mas estava delirando por dentro! Que movimento lindo e preciso!

E Hill não tinha demorado nem um minuto para se derreter e deixar-se ser beijada. Uau! Milhares de pontos para Steve.

Coulson cutucou Darcy.

-Vamos sair daqui. –ele sussurou –Os dois precisam de privacidade.

Darcy queria ficar olhando, mas ia pegar mal, então seguiu Phil de volta para a festa. No caminho o agente deixou um outro agente junior tomando conta do corredor com ordens de que ninguem podia ia pra la até agente Hill voltar. Darcy aproveitou e falou para Pepper que Maria tinha o pen drive e ja devia estar vindo. Vai saber se era verdade, né...

Quando os dois pararam perto da pista de dança e Darcy soltou o comentário que estava guardando no peito.

-Aquilo foi muito sexy! –ela falou –Eu nem imaginava que o Steve conseguia fazer uma dessas, mas olha... –ela se abanou –Arrasou.

Phil parecia estar analisando-a. Pra variar.

-Você achou aquilo sexy? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Chefe, não tem mulher no mundo que não teria achado aquele movimento do Capitão o cúmulo da delícia. –ela falou.

Phil abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Se você diz, eu acredito. Você não está chateada? –ele quis saber.

-Com o que? –Darcy perguntou confusa.

-O Stark estava tentando te empurrar para o Steve, não estava?

-Tony é louco, Phil. –ela revirou os olhos –O Steve sempre teve uma quedinha pela Hill e eu nunca tive uma por ele. Ta bom que ele é uma coisa de louco, mas sei la... –deu de ombros –Essa coisa de bom moço não é muito meu tipo. Ele tem cara de que precisa de uma mulher pra mandar nele. Eu prefiro um homem que possa cuidar de mim. –ela pareceu pensar –E de quem eu possa cuidar, também. Um parceiro, não um dependente ou um ditador.

Phil abriu a boca, como se pretendesse dizer algo, então pareceu mudar de ideia e balançou a cabeça.

-Você sempre me surpreende, Darcy. –ele falou.

-Você já devia estar acostumado, chefe.

-É, mas não dá. –ele deu um sorriso –Olha, nossa música vai começar.

Darcy parou e ouviu. "The way you look tonight", a música que os dois tinham dançado no casamento de Devin.

-Mas essa é a versão do Sinatra. –ela comentou –A gente dançou a do Rod Stweart, mais lentinha.

-Ainda sim, é a mesma música. –ele falou –Vamos dançar.

Darcy riu, mas deixou Phil puxa-la para a pista de dança.

E rindo com ele ali, de testa colada, tentando acompanhar o ritmo foi fácil demais esquecer que estavam numa festa cheia de agentes.

Fácil demais.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews, por favorzinho!**

**B-jão**


	9. Dezembro

**N/A: Opa, vamos que vamos, porque lerdo aqui só esse casal! hahahaha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Dezembro**

Darcy não devia ter ficado chocada quando Clint veio falar com ela dois dias depois do casamento. Mas, lerda como era, ficou mesmo assim.

-Então... Você e o Phil, hein?

Ela estivera assinando um papel e quando Clint soltou essa a mão dela escapou e acabou fazendo um risco gigante na página. Okay...

-Eu... Oi? Não sei do que você está falando. –falou por fim.

Clint lançou um olhar significativo ao papel que ela acabara de assassinar e então arqueou a sobrancelha. Darcy amassou a prova do crime e jogou na lixeira.

-Não é nada disso. –ela falou virando a cadeira para não ter que encara-lo.

-Olha, parecia ser exatamente isso quando vocês estavam dançando de testa colada no casamento, dois dias atrás. –Clint provocou.

Darcy levantou num pulo.

-Clint, para. –ela pediu –Não é nada disso, vocês estão errados!

E, exatamente como Barnes, Clint percebeu que algo estava errado.

-Darcy, eu estava brincando. –ele falou, remorso no seu tom –O que está acontecendo?

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda e da Nat. –ela falou –Treino com armas e combate básico.

-Pra que? –Clint perguntou confuso.

-Eu vou ser secretária da Hill. Eu pedi transferência.

-Darcy...

-Clint, por favor. –ela suspirou –Eu não quero falar disso. Eu levei meses pra contar pra Jane...

-Meses? –ele estava chocado –Você tem escondido há meses que vocês estão juntos?

Agora era Darcy que estava chocada.

-Clint, nós não estamos juntos! Ta louco?

Agora sim, Clint parecia absurdamente confuso.

-Então o que você está escondendo? –ele quis saber.

-Que eu to apaixonada por ele! –ela bufou.

-Espera ai. Quer dizer que vocês não estão juntos, que ele não sabe o que você sente?

-E vai continuar desse jeito. –ela avisou.

-Mas, Darcy...

-Não!

-Mas...

-Não!

-Darcy...

-NÃO!

Clint bufou.

-Ta bom.

-Ótimo. Você vai me ajudar ou não? –ela quis sabere.

-Claro que sim. –ele suspirou –O Phil ja sabe que você vai ser transferida?

-Hum...

-Darcy! Você não contou? –Clint estava passado.

-Ainda não. Mas eu vou. –os ombros dela caíram –Ou a Hill não oficializa minha transferência.

-Alguém tem bom senso nessa agência. –Clint resmungou –Você sabe que isso quer dizer que ela, provavelmente, sabe porque você está pedindo né?

-Tudo bem. Eu tenho material de chantagem contra ela.

Clint revirou os olhos.

-Conversa logo com o Phil, Darcy. –ele pediu –Talvez as coisas se resolvam de um jeito que você nem imagina.

Ela duvidava muito.

XxX

O Natal foi um inferno. E não era porque ela ainda não tinha conversado com Phil. Foi porque ela teve que passar três dias na casa dos pais.

Susie estava grávida e sua família não parou de falar de como isso era marvailhoso. Que não a entendessem mal, Darcy adorava crianças e era louca para ser tia. Mas isso pareceu lembrar a todos que ela era a única Lewis solteira. E onde estava Phil? Por que ele não tinha ido com ela? O que Darcy tinha feito para espantar um homem tão bom como aquele? Eles _sabiam_ que Darcy não ia conseguir manter um relacionamento com um homem daquele.

Fora isso Devin estava com um bico enorme porque Darcy saíra em várias revistas nas fotos do casamento de Tony Stark e Pepper Potts. Ser madrinha tinha suas vantagens. Inclusive, em uma das fotos, Darcy estivera com o braço passado pelo de Steve, criando uma onda de fofoquinhas que já tinha passado, felizmente. Darcy sabia que era infantil, mas adorou se vangloriar e contar detalhes do casamento para a mãe. Devia ter ficado quieta, porque isso só fez Devin mais insuportável que o normal.

Foram os três piores dias da vida de Darcy. E isso era, por si só, uma façanha.

Mas tudo bem, agora estava de volta a Nova York. E de licença. COMO UMA AGÊNCIA DE AGENTES SECRETOS FAZ PAUSA DE FIM DE ANO?

Que absurdo! Quer dizer que Doom ia viajar nesse feriadão? Loki queria ganhar presentes de Natal e ia ser um bom menino? Ela nunca tinha ouvido nada mais absurdo.

-Pra que tanto mal humor?

Darcy, que estivera tentando intimidar sua caneca de café com o olhar, levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com Pepper (que estava linda e perfeita como sempre).

-Oi, Pepper. –sorriu de leve –Eu não acredito que a SHIELD tirou o fim de ano de folga. –admitiu num muxoxo.

-É estranho, eu admito. –Pepper sentou na cadeira ao lado da garota –Mas você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que sabe apreciar folgas. Qual o problema?

-Ficando sem nada pra fazer sobra tempo demais pra pensar. –Darcy resmungou.

-Eu imagino. –Pepper estava obviamente analisando a garota –E eu já passei por tempos como esses. Mas... –cortou quando viu Darcy abrir a boca para retrucar –Eu não vim dar palpite na sua vida.

Ela seria a primeira, porque a essa altura ja tinham vindo Natasha, Skye, May (e ai estava uma conversa da qual ela fugira com o maior orgulho), Clint, James e até Jarvis!

-Eu vim apenas trazer seu presente de Natal. –Pepper informou –Nós não nos vimos antes e eu tenho a impressão de que essa é a primeira vez que te vejo desde o dia 25.

-Eu cheguei ontem de noite. –Darcy respondeu –A Jane pediu pra ajudar com umas coisas, por isso eu to aqui na Torre.

-Bom, você facilitou minha vida. –a ruiva sorriu –Deixa eu buscar o pacote.

Quando Pepper voltou e entregou o presente, Darcy quase chorou. Sério.

Darcy tinha uma figura mais voluptuosa e marcas de grife nunca faziam nada do tamanho dela. E mesmo que fizessem nunca teria dinheiro para comprar algo.

Pepper acabara de lhe entregar uma caixa que tinha Versace escrito.

-Pepper...

-Quieta e abre! –a outra falou com um sorriso animado.

Darcy nem fez charme. Abriu a caixa correndo e quase chorou de novo. Pepper encontrara tudo o que ela mais amava e enfiara numa caixa da Versace. Se esse vestido servisse ela ia morrer feliz.

-Experimenta! –Pepper parecia tão animada quanto ela –Jarvis, ninguém entra nessa sala!

-Sim, senhora.

Darcy trocou-se. O vestido era o tipo preferido dela, um peplum. O corpo de Darcy era um violoncelo, na opinião dela: peitão, bundão e cintura mais definida. Esse tipo de vestido caía nela como uma luva. A cor era um vermelho intenso (uma das preferidas dela!) e o decote era um perigo!

Estava amando.

-Pepper, eu ainda não acredito. Onde você achou um Versace que servisse nos meus peitos?

-Eu conheço muita gente. –ela falou de forma modesta –Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Você poderia usar na nossa festa de Ano Novo.

-Isso vai rolar? –Darcy perguntou confusa –Eu não tinha ouvido disso.

-Não? Que absurdo. –Pepper estava inconformada –Vou descobrir porquê. Mas mesmo assim! Vai ser aqui, você tem que vir. Tony quer fazer uma queima de fogos e eu tenho que impedi-lo de incendiar a cidade.

Darcy riu.

Isso podia ser divertido.

XxX

Tony realmente sabia dar uma festa.

Uau.

Ele tinha mandado limpar o décimo andar da Stark Tower e convidado vários funcionários da SI e da SHIELD. A noite prometia.

-Darcy!

-Caro!

As duas garotas se abraçaram.

Devia ser a sina das irmãs Potts serem lindas e divas a qualquer momento em qualquer lugar. Caro estava parecendo uma daquelas divas dos anos 50, desde o cabelo vermelho perfeitamente feito em ondas, até o vestido preto e o bolero amarelo ouro.

-Nossa, Lewis, você vai causar um incêndio com esse vestido. –Caro falou em tom de aprovação.

-Obrigada. Você também está um arraso. Tudo isso pro Barnes? –Darcy provocou de leve.

Caro perdeu o sorriso e cruzou os braços.

-Não sei porque você está falando isso. –ela deu de ombros –Nós mal nos conhecemos.

-Xi... Quer dizer que vocês não se pegaram no casamento?

Caro bufou.

-Minha irmã apareceu quando eu estava falando com ele. –ela revirou os olhos –Só faltou ameaçar mandar prende-lo por sedução de inocentes.

Darcy riu.

-É, ele tava meio preocupado que fosse acontecer. Mas acho que ele te curtiu.

Caro tentou conter o sorriso.

-Mas não foi pra isso que eu vim falar com você. –a ruiva balançou a cabeça –Foi algo que a Pepper me disse.

Darcy ouviu o que Caro tinha a dizer, mais do que um pouco chocada. Era a solução para praticamente todos os seus problemas...

As duas combinaram de almoçar dia 03 e discutir detalhes.

Darcy então trombou com Clint e Nat, que conversaram alguns minutos com ela, e saíram deixando-a com um martini na mão. Foi aí que ela avistou Phil.

Ela nunca tinha se considerado uma pessoa vaidosa, mas estava se sentindo poderosa nesse vestido e queria ver a reação de Phil. Dessa vez sem filtro nenhum, não ia ficar de negação, nem romantizar o que não estava lá. Hoje, nesse exato momento, ia ser completamente lógica.

Sério.

Virou o copo de martini e pegou uma taça de champagne na bandeja que passou por ela.

-Phil! –chamou, colocando seu melhor sorriso.

Phil olhou na direção dela com um sorriso, mas ao realmente vê-la seus olhos ficaram arregalados. OK, agora ela acreditava. Phil reconhecia que Darcy era um mulher atraente.

-Oi, Darcy. –ele se aproximou –Você está incrível.

-Obrigada. –sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes –O vestido foi presente da Pepper.

-A Pepper tem muito bom gosto. –Phil cedeu –Mas a modelo ajuda muito.

É, ela tinha sido cega por um bom tempo aparentemente...

Os dois conversaram alguns minutos, mas dessa vez parecia que algo estava diferente. Darcy não tinha certeza do que era. A verdade era que tinha muito medo de estar vendo as coisas do jeito errado. Já tinha passado por situações nada agradáveis em relacionamentos, a última coisa que queria era estragar sua relação com Phil. E era comprovado que isso sempre acontecia, Darcy não era daquelas que conseguia terminar um namoro e continuar amiga do cara.

Ou talvez estivesse dando desculpas. A essa altura do campeonato ja nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

Seu olhar varreu a sala e encontrou alguém que estivera procurando por um tempo.

-Phil, eu preciso falar com o Barnes. –ela falou –Já volto. –prometeu.

Darcy caminhou até o ex-assassino/espião/cara mau, que estava (pra variar um pouquinho) parado num canto escuro, como se fosse um serial killer. Não era a toa que todos os recrutas da SHIELD morriam de medo dele.

-James! Seu sorriso ilumina o salão! Como sempre. –ela deu uma piscadela para ele.

-Darcy. Seu decote ilumina minha vida. –ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso divertido –Como sempre.

-Patife. –ela falou rindo –Seguinte, a Caro ta aqui, ta te querendo, então acho bom você fazer algo a respeito.

James revirou os olhos.

-A última vez eu eu segui seu conselho e fiz exatamente isso, a Pepper brotou das trevas e foi péssimo. –ele informou.

-Então você vai pro ataque e eu dou um jeito na Pepper. –Darcy falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Ah é? –James arqueou uma sobrancelha, cheio de divertimento -Como? –quis saber.

Hum, Darcy não tinha pensando nisso ainda.

-Eu distraio ela, oras! –falou, tentando ter alguma ideia útil -Eu posso subir na mesa e fazer uma strip-tease.

-Não se atreva. –James falou na hora -Porque eu gostaria de ver essa cena. –ele completou ao ver a expressão confusa de Darcy.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você é um babaca. –ela informou –Faz o seguinte, colega: a meia-noite todos estarão se cumprimentando e beijando. Você pega Princesa Caro pela mão e arrasta ela pra primeira sala vazia que achar. Eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar.

James parecia estar tentando lutar contra um sorriso.

-E você? –ele rebateu –Qual o seu plano da noite? Porque você está vestida para caçar.

-Nem eu sei mais o que eu planejo fazer. –ela informou, os ombros caídos –Seria muito anti-ético pular nele?

-Um pouco, mas quem liga? –ele deu de ombros –Você ja devia ter feito isso faz tempo.

-Eu podia esperar até fevereiro. –ela falou de repente –Quando eu deixar de ser assistente dele oficialmente.

-Olha, que surpresa! Você está enrolando. –James falou fazendo uma cara exagerada de choque.

Darcy revirou os olhos, mas entendeu a indireta.

-Ta, saquei. –ela bufou –Pode ser minha resolução de ano novo.

-Sei. –James estava sendo um pouco irônico demais agora –Para de enrolar, Lewis. Você ja pensou que pode estar perdendo algo bom?

-Agora você está sendo o sujo, falando da mal lavada. –ela protestou –Eu poderia te dizer a mesma coisa.

-É completamente diferente. –ele falou –Você, por alguma razão estranha, está apaixonadinha pelo Agente Blase. Eu só quero transar com a irmã da Pepper.

-Você é nojento. –ela declarou por fim –Divirta-se com sua empreitada. Eu vou falar com o Phil.

Bucky fez uma cortesia para ela.

-Algum problema com Barnes? –Phil quis saber tão logo ela se aproximou.

-Tirando o fato de que ele é um babaca? –ela perguntou rindo –Nenhum. O cara é uma peça.

Phil arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Vocês se dão bem então?

-Super. Melhor que ele na minha vida só o Clint mesmo. Mas não deixa ele saber. –ela pediu –Nenhum dos dois, aliás. O Clint ta me agradando porque não quer perder o lugar de preferido e o James é um babaca.

Phil riu e balançou a cabeça.

Então os primeiros acordes de "I've Got You Under My Skin" começaram a tocar e a voz de Frank Sinatra preencheu o salão. Darcy lançou um olhar confuso para o dj e viu Tony fazendo gestos de positivo e apontando para Phil.

O imbecil confundiu as músicas de Sinatra. Por que isso não a surpreendia? Ela apostava que se fosse Black Sabatah ele teria lembrado.

-Eu gosto dessa música. –Phil declarou com um sorriso.

-Bom, não vamos desperdiçar uma boa música. –Darcy propôs –Que tal uma dança?

-Com todo prazer. –Phil ofereceu o braço para ela.

Os dois se colocaram num dos cantos da pista e começaram a balançar suavemente com a música.

-Eu só consigo dançar quando é você que está me conduzindo. –Darcy admitiu.

-Justo, afinal eu só consigo relaxar quando é você quem está mandando. –ele provocou.

Darcy riu.

-Eu me sinto completamente satisfeita pelo jeito que nós evoluímos. –ela informou –Eu parei de pensar em você como o Agente que roubou meu iPod, você aprendeu a tirar folgas, nós começamos a nos entender de verdade...

-Você me fez sorrir, me fez café, me fez dormir... –ele riu –Você tem cuidado muito bem de mim, Darcy.

-É um prazer, chefe. –ela sorriu.

-Nós não estamos no trabalho. Você pode me chamar de Phil, sabe? –ele falou batendo a testa suavemente contra a dela.

-É mais um termo carinhoso do que um título a essa altura. –ela contou.

-Menos mal. –ele cedeu.

Phil fez Darcy rodopiar e, quando ela voltou a ficar de frente com ele, as mãos dele foram parar na cintura dela. Após um segundo de hesitação Darcy deixou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

As coisas estavam ficando sérias agora. Essa era a tal da hora da verdade? O que ela tinha que fazer? O que ela podia fazer?

-Darcy...

Ok, ele ia falar alguma coisa e estragar o momento. Ela tinha certeza disso! Era o que sempre acontecia com ela.

Talvez Darcy devesse ter pensado um pouco mais antes de agir, mas não era do feitio dela de qualquer jeito...

Darcy esticou o pescoço e colou a boca na de Phil. Foi bem curto, quase um susto e ela ja afastou o rosto do dele. E Phil estava olhando para ela, olhos arregalados.

_Fala alguma coisa! Fala alguma coisa!_

Darcy abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Felizmente Phil resolveu agir (finalmente!).

Ele puxou-a para perto pela cintura e beijou-a de novo. Ainda era a coisa mais simples do mundo: apenas bocas, nada desesperado ou carregado. E mesmo assim era perfeito, melhor do que Darcy ja tinha sonhado (e como ela tinha sonhado...), porque era Phil. O cheiro dele, o calor dele, a boca dele.

E, embora tivesse durado mais que o outro, também foi curto.

-Darcy, nós precisamos...

-Agente Coulson!

Diante da voz de May, Darcy afastou-se de Phil como se ele queimasse.

A mulher aproximou-se rapidamente, olhou de um para o outro e pareceu considerar sumir.

-O que foi, Agente May? –Phil perguntou sério, sem olhar para Darcy.

-Nós temos uma... Emergência, senhor. –ela falou, ainda parecendo querer sair dali –Mas eu posso resolver...

-Eu já vou. –Phil garantiu, então virou-se para Darcy –Nós precisamos conversar.

Darcy nem fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de virar-se e sair de lá.

Bom... Que merda.

* * *

**N/A: Xesus! A coisa ta ficando séria! Será que agora vai?**

**Sempre há esperança, né... hahaha**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	10. Janeiro

**Janeiro**

E não é que Doom não tinha ido viajar no feriado?

O babaca, que era mais diva que Loki, tinha preparado um mega ataque contra Nova York, que devia acontecer a meia-noite na noite de Ano Novo. Só que ele e seu novo aliado (um vilãozinho em começo de carreira) começaram a brigar as 11 e aí a coisa toda desandou.

Phil tinha sido chamado porque era uma suspeita de atividade suja, mas de repente todos os Vingadores estavam sendo chamados. Caro não estava lá muito feliz.

Darcy não sabia como se sentia.

Havia decepção. E não era pouca. Tudo parecia estar indo tão bem e, de repente, nada.

Havia um certo alívio, ela não ia mentir. Tinha certeza de que se as coisas tivessem progredido algo teria dado errado. Era assim que a vida dela funcionava.

Mas, acima de tudo, Darcy estava preocupada. Não sabia o que ia acontecer agora, o que devia dizer para ele ou como devia agir. Sabia o que queria que acontecesse: queria que ele terminasse o que tinha começado. Queria que ele a beijasse de novo, dessa vez com mais vontade. Queria ficar sozinha com ele e afundar-se no cheiro dele.

Estava começando a duvidar que isso ia acontecer.

Tudo bem. Dessa vez ia dar um jeito. E tudo começava falando pra ele algo que já devia ter dito há muito tempo: que ia ser transferida.

A confusão com Doom levou uma boa parte do dia primeiro de janeiro para ser ajeitada. Darcy sabia que no dia seguinte teria quilos de papelada para separar.

E não é que estava certa?

Quando chegou no escritório as sete da manhã do dia 02 de janeiro, Phil ja estava la, com cara de quem não tinha dormido desde a festa. O que era bem possível.

Não teve tempo de falar com ele, mas estava decidida. Ia almoçar com Caro e falar com Phil.

Na festa Caro viera falar com ela porque queria trabalhar na SHIELD. A ruiva admitira que não sabia se tinha condições de ser agente, porque... Bom, não queria matar ou torturar pessoas. Pepper tinha explicado a irmã que Darcy fazia trabalho administrativo na SHIELD e que essa podia ser uma opção.

Essa era a solução para o problema de Darcy: ela tinha uma substituta! Clint e Natasha já tinham começado a ensina-la os básicos que Hill pedira (e Darcy quase chorava cada vez que tinha que treinar com um deles), mas até então faltava alguém para ficar no seu lugar.

Ela explicou isso tudo para Caro durante o almoço, o que ela faria trabalhando para Phil, as obrigações, as dificuldades e os benefícios (Sério, Darcy amava os benefícios da SHIELD).

Caro ouviu tudo em silêncio, fez algumas perguntas ao final e daí soltou a bomba:

-Você está saindo dessa posição por causa do Coulson? –ela perguntou.

-Claro que não. –Darcy mentiu na hora –Phil é um ótimo chefe...

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. –Caro falou gentilmente –Eu vi vocês se beijarem na festa.

Bom, provavelmente todo mundo tinha visto os dois se beijarem.

-Tem a ver com isso, mas também não... –Darcy suspirou –Eu prefiro não falar disso, se você não se importar.

-Sem problemas, Darcy. Só que, se você precisar de alguém pra falar, eu to aqui, ta?

-Obrigada, Caro.

O resto do dia desandou.

Darcy criou coragem e foi falar com Phil. Ela respirou fundo cinco vezes na sua mesa antes de se levantar. Sabia que o chefe tinha conseguido dar uma pausa na papelada e tinha que ser já, antes que perdesse a coragem.

Bateu na porta dele e entrou.

-Posso falar um minuto com você, Agente Coulson? –perguntou educadamente.

Phil levantou a cabeça assustado e ficou olhando desconfiado para ela. Darcy nunca fora tão formal com ele, nem quando começou a trabalhar ali.

-O que foi, Darcy? –ele quis saber.

-Bom, eu estou te pedindo... –ela respirou fundo –Na verdade, estou te avisando. Eu pedi transferência e vou trabalhar para Hill a partir de fevereiro. Eu ja arrumei uma substituta e vou começar a treina-la na segunda.

Phil estava congelado.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu pedi transferência. –ela falou de novo, a voz firme –Eu vou trabalhar para a Agente Hill. Carolina, a irmã da Pepper, vai me substituir.

Phil levantou num pulo.

-Por que isso de repente, Darcy? –ele quis saber.

-Não é de repente. –ela falou –Eu pedi transferência em novembro.

-Novembro? –ele repetiu incrédulo –Você tem um acordo com a Hill desde novembro e só está me contando agora?

Darcy sentiu um solavânco no estômago.

-Eu sei que demorei, mas eu precisava arrumar uma substituta, começar os treinamentos...

-Era por isso que você estava treinando com Clint e Natasha? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Você sabia disso?

-Claro que eu sabia! Eu sei tudo o que acontece na SHIELD. –ele deu um riso de escárnio –Bom, aparentemente não tudo.

-Phil, por favor, eu não quis...

-Eu entendo. –ele cortou –Você queria um cargo mais alto, mais ação.

-Não é isso! –ela protestou –Você está sendo injusto! Eu tenho todo o direito de trocar de cargo.

-Claro que tem, Lewis. –ele retrucou –Ninguém vai te forçar a ficar num trabalho que não te agrada ou trabalhando com quem não te agrada.

-Você está levando para o lado errado, Coulson! Isso não é pessoal.

-Não é pessoal? –ele bradou –Você pede transferência e esconde de mim _por meses_! Como não é pessoal?

Darcy respirou fundo. Ela não ia chorar. Ele não merecia.

-Desculpe se em algum momento eu dei a entender que _isso_ era pessoal, senhor. –ela falou de forma seca –Como eu disse, vim apenas avisar que vou ser transferida em fevereiro. Eu me desculpo por qualquer inconveniência, Agente Coulson. Boa tarde.

-Darcy...

Ela deixou a sala e fechou a porta suavemente, embora quisesse bate-la. Phil não veio atrás dela.

Darcy não chorou. Por algumas coisas não valia nem a pena chorar.

XxX

E não é que janeiro só piorou daí pra frente?

Darcy queria esquecer que esse mês existia e voltar para o ano passado. Ele tinha sido tão bom com ela...

Phil decidiu dar um gelo nela. Ele passava por ela e Caro (que já estava sendo treinada e obrigada a aguentar toda a hostilidade entre os dois) rosnava um bom dia e ficava trancado na sala o dia inteiro.

A coisa tinha desandado de forma tão fenomenal que Darcy não sabia mais como consertar.

E ela queria muito consertar a relação que tinha com Phil. Deixando os sentimentos pra lá, ele ainda era um homem que ela respeitava e uma pessoa que adimirava. Além disso, sim, os sentimentos ainda estava lá. Negar pra que? Pouco mais de uma semana tinha passado, era óbvio que não tinha esquecido de tudo que sentira de repente.

Bem que queria.

Clint e Nat tentaram falar com ela durante os treinamentos, mas Darcy não queria saber. Por enquanto. Precisava ficar um pouco mais forte e escolher com cuidado no ombro de quem ia querer chorar.

Caro estava se esforçando muito. Fora isso, eficiência devia ser qualidade genética da família Potts, porque a ruiva já estava mostrando que ia arrasar quando estivesse sozinha. Darcy ficava com um pouco de pena, porque Phil estava sendo ranzinza com a outra, só por causa dela. Caro não merecia essa cretinisse.

Mas Phil ia ouvir. Darcy estava criando coragem, mas a hora que resolvesse falar o homem estava ferrado!

E daí chegou o dia 17 de janeiro.

Darcy nem imaginava como tinha acontecido, como HYDRA tinha conseguido atacar o Triskelion. O prédio em Washington foi atacado _e_ bombardeado. Foi horrível. Ela viu a notícia pelo jornal.

Phil estava no Triskelion. Ele tinha sido chamado pelo Diretor Fury e ido passar alguns dias em DC por algum motivo.

Quando Darcy viu o noticiário correu para a Torre e implorou para Pepper ajuda-la a chegar o mais rápido possível em DC. Ela não ligou para o que os outros iam pensar ou para o fato de que estava brava com Phil. Só precisava ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

Quando Darcy conseguiu chegar la (sério, um ataque dessa escala dentro de DC brecava a cidade toda, mesmo quando você tinha a influência e o dinheiro de Stark do seu lado) Phil estava internado. Ele tinha tomado três tiros no ombro e caído um lance de escadas, ficara em estado grave, mas foi operado e agora estava estável. Darcy acreditaria nisso, se ele acordasse.

Era horrível ver Phil deitado naquela cama de hospital, aquele maldito bip medindo os batimentos cardíacos dele. Era pior ainda saber que ele já tinha morrido (e, meu, essa frase era muito estranha) e ressucitar não foi fácil para ele.

Passou cinco horas sentada ali, segurando a mão dele e esperando que ele acordasse.

Por favor, só por um minuto. Se ela visse os olhos azuis dele poderia levantar e ir pra casa de coração mais leve.

A sexta hora da sua vigília estava pra começar quando ele se moveu na cama.

-Phil? –ela apertou a mão dele –Você está me ouvindo?

O rosto dele virou-se na direção da voz de Darcy, mas ele não abriu os olhos.

-Abre esses olhos, seu maldito! –ela esbravejou –Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Nós temos uma briga pra terminar e eu tenho argumentos épicos pra jogar na sua cara. Então acho bom você parar de brincar de morto, porque eu preciso te matar!

Mas ele não abriu os olhos.

-Você acha que vai brigar comigo daquele jeito e eu vou deixar? Ta bom que eu deixei na hora... É que eu não estava esperando que você fosse ser tão cavalo! E eu sei que eu enrolei. Eu sei que devia ter falado com você antes mesmo de falar com a Hill. Você teria entendido. Bom, na verdade não porque eu não podia te dizer a verdade. Eu não pudia dizer que queria trocar de cargo porque estou apaixonada por você.

Darcy suspirou e trouxe a mão de Phil para perto de sua bochecha. Ele estava gelado.

-Desculpa por isso. –ela pediu –Mas a culpa é toda sua por ser tão apaixonante. Que chance eu tinha? Eu estava fadada desde o começo. Olha que poético.

Phil continuou de olhos fechados.

-Phil, acorda. –Darcy pediu, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto –Acorda e me diz pra sumir, eu não ligo. Mas acorda, por favor. Eu não sei o que vou fazer se você não voltar pra gente.

Não queria chorar, porque chorar não ajudava ninguém, muito menos Phil. Só que estava cada vez mais difícil segurar.

Então os bips começaram a soar diferente. Darcy levantou os olhos assustada, mas não entendia nada dessas máquinas. Será que estava tudo bem?

Seu olhar foi parar rapidamente em Phil e a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo aconteceu: ele começou a abrir os olhos, com muito esforço, como se a menor tarefa fosse cansativa, mas estava reagindo.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas finalmente os olhos dele se abriram. Darcy nunca amou mais a cor azul em toda a sua vida.

-Ei... –ela murmurou, a voz engasgada de lágrimas.

Phil pareceu finalmente vê-la. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, um bem suave.

-Audrey. –ele murmurou.

Darcy largou a mão dele na hora.

-Audrey? –Phil chamou confuso.

A garota respirou fundo.

-Ei... –ela sorriu –Por que você não espera um minuto? Eu vou chamar a enfermeira.

-Ok. –ele cedeu facilmente, ainda sorrindo para ela.

Darcy levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentada todo esse tempo, saiu do quarto, avisou uma enfermeira que Phil estava acordado e deixou o hospital.

XxX

Jemma estava analisando com muito cuidado o que quer que estivesse no microscópio a sua frente. Era a hora de falar com ela.

A antiga equipe de Coulson estava no Triskelion (ou no que sobrara dele) ajudando na limpeza e análise de evidência.

Quando Jemma estava concentrada no trabalho era bem mais fácil arrancar as coisas dela. Skye era perceptiva demais e May nem se fala...

-Oi, Jemma. –Darcy falou, postando-se ao lado da garota.

-Olá, Darcy. –a outra falou sem tirar os olhos do miscroscópio –Eu não sabia que você estava por aqui.

-Eu vim dar uma mão. –ela falou rapidamente –Cade o Fitz?

-Enlouquecendo todos o recrutas novos enquanto eles buscam por evidências no que sobrou do prédio. –ela falou com um sorriso carinhoso.

Fitz-Simmons eram um casal tão fofo. Darcy esperava que um dos dois criasse a coragem de se declarar no próximo século.

-E o Agente Tripplet? Ele costuma ser sua sombra.

-Hum... –Simmons fez uma anotação no papel ao seu lado, trocou as amostras e voltou a olhar no microscópio –Acho que ele está com o Fitz.

OK, barra limpa.

-Jemma, em todo o tempo que você viajou com o Phil... Você chegou a ouvir sobre uma tal de Audrey? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

-Claro que sim. –Jemma estava sorrindo –Foi por acaso, por causa daquela confusão na Geladeira e os prisioneiros que escaparam. Ela estava em perigo e nós fomos atrás dela.

-Quem é ela? –Darcy perguntou.

-Ela toca na orquestra de Portland, uma celista. –Jemma falou com admiração –Ela e o Agente Coulson se conheciam de um caso anterior, longa história... –fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão –E os dois tiveram um romance. Muito lindo. Infelizmente ele "morreu", ela foi informada e ele não pôde mais entrar em contato. Quando nós a encontramos deu pra perceber que ele ainda gostava muito dela, mas não podia se mostrar. Ficou bem claro que ele queria uma chance pra tentar de novo com ela.

Darcy sentiu o ar travar em sua garganta e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, de forma quase dolorosa.

-Eu... Me pareço com ela? –quis saber.

-Não seja boba, Darcy. –Jemma deu uma leve risada –Bom, vocês têm o cabelo num tom bem similar de castanho, mas nada além disso. Cor de olhos, estrutura óssea, tipo físico... Vocês são completamente diferentes. Ela é uma mulher bem delicada.

Darcy sabia que Jemma não estava falando com maldade, mas...

-Obrigada, Jemma. –ela falou rapidamente.

-Por que você quer saber di...

Darcy saiu do laboratório improvisado, ignorando a pergunta de Jemma.

Ela entrou na primeira porta que encontrou, que acabou sendo um dos vários trailers que estavam montados no perímetro do Triskelion.

-Darcy?

Ótimo. Barnes estava ali.

-Darcy? Você está bem?

Pobre James... Lugar errado na hora errada e coisa e tal. Quando ele chegou perto o bastante Darcy jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a chorar em seu ombro.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está!**

**Quanto drama, ai ai ai! hahahaha Mas tudo bem, pelo menos a coisa está indo!**

**Estamos bem perto do final, então respirem fundo!**

**A Audrey é a celista citada nos "Vingadores"? (Lembra que a Pepper pergunta dela para o Phil, bem no comecinho do filme?) Ela tambem apareceu no episódio 19 da primeira temporada de Agents of SHIELD, bem do jeito que a Jemma explicou mesmo.**

**Comentários são sempre bem vindos!**

**B-jão**


	11. Fevereiro

**N/A: Eu demorei, mas ainda vivo! hahaha**

**Obrigada pelos reviews! A fic está bem pertinho de terminar... T.T**

* * *

**Fevereiro**

Pobre James... Teve que aguentar Darcy chorando em seu ombro por quase 40 minutos, antes que ela conseguisse parar tempo o bastante para tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo. E, mesmo assim, quando falou "Audrey" começou a chorar de novo. Mais uns 30 minutos.

Pobre James...

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu contar a história toda, James pareceu perdido e decepcionado consigo mesmo. Ele admitiu que não tinha ideia do que podia falar para faze-la sentir-se melhor (e ele queria muito ajudar), mas que, se Darcy quisesse, ele podia por Phil em um novo coma.

Darcy agradeceu a preocupação dele (tadinho, tão fofo), mas garantiu que ia ficar bem. Pegou o helicóptero de volta para Nova York e resolveu seguir em frente com seu trabalho.

Na manhã seguinte, Hill chamou-a na sua sala e informou, que justamente por causa do ataque em DC, a transfêrencia de Darcy tinha sido transferida para março. Só boas notícias...

Phil teria que ficar em recuperação em DC, mas tinha que continuar a trabalhar, então Darcy enviou Caro para lá. Sim, foi covarde, mas ela inventou as melhores desculpas possíveis e algumas eram até verdadeiras!

Ela pegou Bones (sim, esse era o nome do vira-lata que Phil tinha resgatado. Ele era tão nerd que quisera nomear o cachorro de Spock. Quando Darcy indicou que aquele cachorro não tinha nada de Spock, Bones foi a segunda opção) e levou para seu micro apartamento, porque alguém tinha que ficar de olho naquele cachorro.

Ela passou as três semanas seguintes afundada em trabalho e treinamento. Organizou papéis, transferiu reuniões, reorganizou prioridades, falou com Felicity, que era uma gracinha de menina e trabalhava com o vigilante super gostoso de Starling City (do qual Darcy teoricamente não sabia o nome)**(1)**, treinou um pouco mais com Clint e teve uma das piores conversas da sua vida.

Com Clint.

-OK, chega. –ele declarou um dia, no meio de uma sessão com armas –Eu não aguento mais. Eu não ligo para o que a Nat diz.

Darcy lançou um olhar confuso para ele.

-Eu não sabia que estava indo tão mal. –ela falou preocupada –Desculpa...

-Não é isso. –ele falou rapidamente –Você tem um talento nato pra atirar em coisas. Levemente preocupante, pra ser sincero. Eu to falando de outra coisa.

-Quer que eu saia? –Darcy ofereceu ainda confusa, porque não estava entendendo nada.

-Também não é isso. –Clint respirou fundo –Nat me fez prometer ficar de fora da sua história com o Phil porque, de acordo com ela, vocês são idiotas e...

-Clint... –Darcy tentou cortar em vão.

\- ...precisam se resolver sozinhos. Mas eu ja nem acredito mais que isso vai acontecer! –ele continuou, empolgado em seu discurso –Seja lá qual for o problema de vocês dois eu tenho certeza de que tudo pode ser resolvido se vocês conversarem.

-Clint, não há problema nenhum. –Darcy falou o mais firme que pôde.

-Até parece, Darcy. –ele retrucou na hora –Vocês dois se beijam no Ano Novo, brigam dois dias depois, ficam de mal, ele quase morre de novo, você corre pra DC e volta logo em seguida, parecendo que chutaram seu chihuahua.

-Todo mundo viu o beijo, né? –ela falou num muxoxo.

-Todo mundo viu? O Stark gravou e ficou passando em todas as telas da Torre de 15 em 15 minutos no dia seguinte.

Claro que ele tinha. Babaca.

-Esse não é o ponto, Darcy. –Clint se apressou –O que aconteceu entre vocês? Eu e a Natasha estamos tentando arrancar isso dele há dias, mas ele nunca conta nada.

Darcy respirou fundo.

-Ele não recebeu bem a notícia de que eu seria transferida. –ela falou por fim.

-Como assim? –Clint insistiu –Me conta direito.

Então Darcy contou tudo o que aconteceu no dia em que contou para Phil que ia trocar de posição.

Ao final da história, Clint suspirou.

-Darcy, eu não vou defender o Phil, porque sinceramente... Só que você sabe muito bem que a culpa não é só dele. Você omitiu muito, por tempo demais. Não acha?

Ela não ia nem responder essa. Porque era verdade e era uma das coisas que mais doíam. Darcy sempre achou idiota pessoas que falavam que só se arrepediam do que não tinham feito, nunca do que tinham feito. Agora ela meio que entendia o que isso realmente queria dizer.

Todo o tempo que ela enrolou, tudo o que podia ter acontecido...

-Eu sei de tudo isso, Clint. –ela falou frustrada –Você acha que eu não passei aqueles dias me culpando, me xingando e sentindo pena de mim mesma? Eu fiquei revendo cada momento do tempo que passamos juntos e pensando no que eu devia ter feito diferente, como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa. Só que não vai resolver nada.

-Darcy, você ainda pode falar com ele...

-Não, eu não posso! –ela protestou –Eu não posso porque ele gosta de outra pessoa. –droga, a voz dela estava ficando carregada –Ele me chamou pelo nome da Audrey quando acordou.

Os olhos de Clint se arregalaram.

-Audrey?

-Você sabe quem ela é, obviamente. –Darcy resmungou.

-Todos nós sabemos. Ele era... –Clint hesitou -Louco por ela.

-E pelo jeito ainda é. –ela continuou –E eu quero que ele seja feliz, mais do que tudo nessa vida. Se ela fizer ele feliz, como eu posso interferir?

-Darcy, ela pensa que ele está morto. –Clint argumentou.

-Ele estava planejando contar a verdade para ela. –Darcy insistiu –A Jemma me contou. Ele a viu de novo numa missão...

-Eu sei. –Clint cortou –Quando os prisioneiros escaparam da Geladeira e um deles foi atrás dela de novo.

-Você sabe. –ela adivinhou –Ele te falou tudo.

-Ele falou. –Clint admitiu –Mas ele não falou mais dela nos últimos tempos, nem tocou mais no assunto. Darcy, ele superou.

-Ele te falou isso? –ela quis saber.

-Não. –ele falou baixo.

-Eu não sei qual o seu problema, Clint. –ela falou frustrada –Eu estou tentando ser madura. Eu quero que ele seja feliz.

-O que te faz ter tanta certeza de que você não o faria feliz? –Clint replicou irritado.

-Por que quando você acorda qual o primeiro nome que você chama? –ela praticamente gritou para ele.

Clint olhou para o chão e respirou fundo.

-O da Nat. –ele admitiu após um silêncio prolongado.

-Eu acho que isso responde sua pergunta.

XxX

E então chegou o dia dos namorados.

Sério, não tinha data pior no mundo para chegar do que essa. Pelo menos no momento.

Darcy não estava mesmo no clima para essa baboseira toda de romance e pessoas se amando. Coincidentemente, rolou uma confusão envolvendo mutantes, robôs e um esquilo gigante (e sim, ela estava falando sério) na madrugada do dia 13 para o 14, fazendo todos na SHIELD trabalharem no sábado.

Toda a turma encalhada do escritório combinou de sair para beber assim que fossem liberados. Dessa forma, Darcy se viu as sete da noite de um sábado, em pleno dia dos namorados, bebendo cerveja com vários outros funcionários da SHIELD.

Skye estava la com ela, porque Jemma tinha um encontro com Fitz! As duas estavam torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Conhecendo os dois eles iam falar de ciência a noite toda até Fitz criar coragem para finalmente beijar Jemma.

Darcy até estava se divertindo. Era bom falar com outros e rir, sem que eles ficassem perguntando de Phil. Era uma boa mudança.

Clint não tinha insistido no assunto depois da última conversa deles. Agora ele estava numa missão na Tailândia e devia voltar em algumas semanas.

Darcy também precisava falar com Bucky, porque ele continuava preocupado com ela. Fora isso, Carolina e Phil estavam para voltar de DC e estava na hora do super soldado e da ruiva darem uma.

É, Phil estava voltando. Segunda-feira ele estaria no escritório e Darcy não tinha certeza do que faria ou como agiria.

Estava odiando essa pessoa insegura que se tornara, estava na hora de tomar uma atitude. Né?

Tinha um mocinho do TI conversando com ela. Ele era bonitinho, mas Darcy ainda não estava no clima. Quem sabe dali um ano ou cem?

É, definitivamente não estava no clima.

Ela ia tomar só mais uma cerveja e daí ia embora. Era isso.

Devia ter ido sem a cerveja, porque pouco depois dessa decisão, Phil entrou no bar.

A presença dele ali não era estranha. Aquele lugar era bem popular entre o pessoal da SHIELD. E ve-lo... Uau. Graças a Deus ele estava bem, inteiro. Vivo.

Phil olhou em volta, como se procurasse alguém, então seu olhar encontrou Darcy e ele sorriu.

E daí começou a andar na direção dela.

Ah não! Hoje não! Por favor, ela ainda não estava pronta.

Skye interceptou Phil no meio do caminho e pulou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Skye tinha se apegado ao agente como uma figura paterna. Era mais que óbvio que Phil também adorava a hacker.

Os dois conversaram rapidamente e Darcy resolveu dar um jeito de fugir. Se bem que não era muito maduro. E ela ia ser madura, não ia?

Sim, ela ia.

Mas dava para esperar até segunda pra isso?

Phil alcançou-a sorrindo.

-Oi, Darcy.

-Phil. –ela murmurou –Que bom te ver... Uau. –respirou fundo e abraçou-o –Uau.

Ta, ele não merecia abraço, mas ela precisava de um desesperadamente. Nos dias em que não ficara sendo uma idiota e choramingando com a história da tal Audrey, estava preocupada com a saúde dele.

Ah, ser jovem, burra e apaixonada... Que maravilha.

-Eu achei que você só ia voltar na segunda. –ela falou afastando-se dele.

-Eu estava sentindo falta de Nova York. –ele falou com calma, ainda sorrindo para ela.

Darcy não sabia o que responder, porque tudo o que queria era bater nele por te-la chamado por outro nome.

Phil pareceu hesitar diante do silêncio dela, então limpou a garganta e coçou a nuca.

-Eu não acredito que você cuidou do Bones para mim. –falou sem graça –Se ele destruiu alguma coisa...

-Só uma cadeira. –Darcy informou –Mas tudo bem. Ela era feia e desconfortável e merecia a morte.

Phil riu suavemente, então fixou seu olhar em Darcy.

-Darcy... –suspirou –Desculpa.

-Pelo que? –ela quis saber.

Sério, ela tinha uma lista de coisas pelas quais queria que ele se desculpasse (e "Audrey" estava bem perto do topo), então queria saber exatamente por onde ele estava começando.

E ta, talvez também tivesse que pedir desculpas por algumas coisas. Mas ele ia ter que começar!

-Aquele dia no escritório... –ele começou –Quando você veio me contar da sua transferência, eu fui...

-Um babaca? –ela sugeriu –Porque você foi mesmo.

Phil bufou.

-Eu reagi mal e não tinha o direito. –ele completou –Não deixei você falar, gritei... Enfim. –respirou fundo –Me desculpa, Darcy. Você tem sido uma pessoa incrível para mim: generosa, cuidadosa, atenciosa e mais paciente do que eu mereço.

Hum, isso estava ficando interessante.

-Prossiga. –Darcy encorajou.

Phil tentou parecer bravo, mas não conseguiu.

-Eu não quero que você sinta como se eu nunca tivesse apreciado seu trabalho ou tudo que você fez por mim. Você tem sido, nesses últimos meses, mais que uma funcionária, mais do que uma amiga, Darcy.

Ela não ia chorar, sério. Não ia mesmo. Seja forte, porque ele tinha algumas explicações para dar e Darcy queria ouvi-las.

Não estava ajudando muito que ele resolvera falar com ela hoje.

E ele ainda estava falando.

-...e quando eu rolei escada a baixo e tudo começou a apagar, eu soube que ia ficar inconsciente... Eu sabia que estava perto demais de morrer de novo e só conseguia pensar...

-Na Audrey. –Darcy cortou.

Phil congelou, ficando completamente sem reação.

-Foi o primeiro nome que você disse quando acordou. –Darcy explicou -Bom, na verdade você me chamou de Audrey, mas tudo bem. –ela se forçou a dizer –Jemma me contou a história de vocês. Que é muito linda! –apressou-se em dizer –E bom... Já que ela ta tanto assim na sua cabeça eu acho que você devia ir atrás dela. Se fazer feliz, Phil. Você merece mais que qualquer um.

Phil ainda estava olhando para ela chocado.

-Você estava no hospital? –ele perguntou.

-Estava. Eu fui assim que pude. –ela deu de ombros, porque queria que não parecesse que era grande coisa, ao mesmo tempo que queria que ele entendesse que era –E daí você acordou, olhou para mim e... Bom, Você parecia muito feliz em ve-la, mesmo que fosse eu, não ela, na verdade. Então, para de perder tempo, Phil. Você ja deu para a SHIELD mais do que eles merecem. Ta na hora de você ser feliz.

Darcy forçou um sorriso e abraçou Phil de novo.

-Darcy... –ele apertou-a contra si –Obrigado.

Ela engoliu as lágrimas.

-De nada, Phil. Te vejo segunda.

Ela saiu dali na hora. No processo deixou seu casaco para trás. E não ligou para isso.

Não sabia para onde ir, então foi para o único lugar onde sentia-se cem por cento segura.

Clint não estava em casa. Disso ela sabia, mas mesmo foi na porta do apartamento dele onde foi bater.

Natasha abriu a porta usando um robe de seda preta, ridiculamente linda, como sempre.

-Eu não sabia para onde ir. –Darcy explicou num suspiro.

Natasha revirou os olhos e puxou a garota para um abraço.

Dia dos namorados era um saco...

* * *

**N/A: Meu deus, qto drama! Darcy, vira macho, criatura! hahahaha**

**Mais dois capítulos e tudo estará terminado! E agora, no que vai dar?**

**(1) Eu não resisti uma citadinha de Arrow... hahahahaha**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	12. Março

**N/A: Eu to viva, juro! hahahah**

**Obrigada a todos pela paciência e pelos comentários! Vamos que vamos!**

**Esse é, praticamente, nosso último episódio. Ta na hora de alguem tomar uma atitude nessa coisa toda.**

* * *

**Março**

Ela não ia mais chorar. Começando a qualquer segundo. Sério, podia ser agora mesmo.

Senhor, ficar apaixonada a tinha transformado em protagonista de novela mexicana.

Acabou passando a noite anterior no apartamento de Natasha e Clint. Darcy sempre teve um certo medinho da russa, mesmo sabendo que Natasha era uma pessoa incrível que amava muito Clint. Sabe-se la porque.

Natasha não era do tipo de pessoa que chorava e almadiçoava junto, que dava conselhos que iam mudar sua vida, que oferecia chocolate, sorvete, veneno. Ela apenas sentou e ouviu Darcy dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer, ofereceu chá para ela se acalmar e perguntou se ela precisava de algo.

-Você não vai me dar algum tipo de conselho? –Darcy perguntou enxugando os olhos.

-Não. –ela falou de forma simples –Você é uma pessoa forte e teimosa, que só vai fazer o que achar que tem que fazer. Tudo o que eu disser vai entrar por um lado e sair pelo outro. Além do mais, eu não sou especialista em relacionamentos.

Natasha era demais.

Darcy acabou descobrindo que a outra estivera de robe porque ela e Clint tinham combinado de se "falar" para não deixar o dia dos namorados passar em branco. A morena quase explodiu de vergonha por ter interrompido uma dessa.

Ia dar tudo certo. Estava acabando. Ja já não seria mais assistente de Phil, mesmo porque Caro praticamente assumira a posição com força total.

Agora teria que sobreviver a segunda e mais alguns dias.

Estava super preparada para ser madura (dessa vez era sério!) na segunda-feira de manhã. O que teria sido mais fácil se Phil tivesse aparecido para trabalhar.

Caro estava na mesa, sorriso no rosto, terninho perfeito, mas nem sinal do chefe

-Bom dia, Caro.

-Darcy! –a ruiva levantou-se e foi abraça-la –Que bom te ver.

-Eu digo o mesmo. –Darcy sorriu –Cadê o chefe?

-Ele pediu uns dias de licença. –Caro informou –Acho que o Fury tem tanto medo que ele surte e suma que deu os dias.

-Quantos dias? –Darcy perguntou confusa. Phil nunca tirava licença.

-Nem imagino. –a outra deu de ombros –Duas semanas pelo que eu entendi. Ele perguntou se você pode ficar com o Bones enquanto ele estiver fora.

-Quando você falou com ele? –Darcy quis saber.

-Faz dez minutos. Ele acabou de me ligar.

Mas não podia ter ligado para Darcy?

Então era assim que ia ser? Ta bom, então. Se ele só queria ficar longe dela até ela ser oficialmente transferida, ia ser bem assim mesmo.

Os dias passaram voando. Darcy tinha parado de chorar (finalmente), mas via-se chateada com como as coisas tinham terminado. Não era justo.

O pior era que sabia que a grande culpada por essa situação era ela mesma. Não Phil ou Audrey, ninguém além dela. Devia ter tentado, ido atrás, parado de enrolar. Porque Phil era o tipo de cara que valia a pena, pelo qual lutar não devia ser sacrifício algum. Mas Darcy sempre foi mole e um pouco assustada. E no fim, tinha dado nisso.

Ela e Bones ficaram bons amigos. Ele era uma companhia e tanto, embora comesse demais e fosse um desastre em quatro patas. Seria duro ter que devolve-lo. As vezes tinha a impressão de que ele sentia falta de Phil também, porque o cachorro apoiava o queixo na janela do pequeno apartamento de Darcy e ficava olhando para a rua em silêncio. Como se estivesse esperando.

No dia 28 de fevereiro Phil finalmente ligou.

-Darcy! Que bom falar com você.

-Percebe-se que essa é sua opinião. Você só ficou duas semanas sem falar comigo. –ela retrucou antes que pudesse se segurar.

-Eu sei. E isso não tem desculpa. –ele falou de forma fácil –E eu pretendo remediar isso. Posso passar amanhã ai para buscar o Bones?

Darcy lançou um olhar ao cachorro. Como se soubesse que Phil estava do outro lado, falando em busca-lo, Bones ja estava com o rabo balançando em velocidade total.

-Não sei. –ela falou –Ele ja se acostumou aqui e aposto que ele me prefere.

Phil suspirou.

-Por favor, Darcy. –ele pediu –Eu sei que não mereço muita credibilidade no momento, mas eu gostaria de falar com você.

Darcy bufou.

-Ok, pode passar aqui amanhã.

XxX

Darcy tinha se vestido mal de propósito. Fizera questão de não escolher uma peça de roupa sequer. Enfiou a mão em sua comoda e o que saiu era o que tinha sido escolhido pelo destino. Estava usando jeans largos e rasgados, uma camiseta que um dia pertenceu a um ex-namorado, um casaco contra o frio e botinhas de camurça que ela tinha quase certeza que serviam para ficar em casa, não sair na rua.

Phil ligou avisando que estava chegando e ela foi esperar na frente do prédio com Bones.

Quando viu Lola se aproximando o cachorro começou a pular enlouquecidamente. Ele tinha sentido falta de Phil.

Bom, ele não era o único.

O que? Era verdade, não tinha nada demais em admitir isso.

A capota de Lola estava puxada, então Darcy só conseguiu realmente ver Phil quando ele desceu. Ele estava usando roupas quentes, como se pretendesse passar o dia fora.

Tão logo Bones viu seu dono, o cachorro correu e pulou em Phil, que conseguiu segura-lo contra si, como num abraço.

-Ei, amigo. –Phil sorriu –Eu senti sua falta também. –então sorriu para Darcy –Bom dia, Darcy. Obrigado por ter cuidado dele.

-Foi um prazer. –ele falou.

Phil pareceu pensar por um minuto, então deu um suspiro resignado.

-Darcy, entra no carro. –ele falou sério.

-Oi? –ela estava confusa –Que entra no carro, Phil? Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Eu e você precisamos conversar. –ele falou firme –Entra no carro.

-Não! –ela falou teimosa –Qual o seu problema?

-Darcy, é a última vez que eu te peço: entra no carro.

-Você ta bêbado, Phil? –ela estava ficando irritada –Eu não vou entrar nesse carro.

Phil suspirou mais uma vez.

-Bom, você não me deixa escolha. –ele declarou com pesar.

E com um movimento ninja (sério, Darcy nem tinha visto!) ele prendeu o pulso esquerdo dela com uma algema. E a outra alça foi parar no pulso direito dele.

-PHIL!

-Desculpa, mas você não me deu outra escolha. –ele falou.

-Você ta me sequestrando agora? –ela perguntou inconformada.

-Hum... Não é exatamente sequestro. –ele falou com cuidado –É só um passeio.

-Forçado!

-Darcy, entra no carro antes que eu te jogue no porta-mala. –ele falou de forma firme.

O queixo de Darcy estava caído.

-Eu entro. –ela falou por fim –Mas eu quero deixar que é sob protesto.

-Está anotado, Darcy. –ele falou revirando os olhos.

Não foi fácil entrar no carro algemada a Phil e, assim que Darcy sentou-se, Bones pulou em seu colo.

O que estava acontecendo?

Darcy tinha planos bem sérios pra ignorar Phil, mas ele parecia feliz com o silêncio. Colocou o rádio do carro em alguma estação que tocava o que parecia ser jazz clássico.

Nos primeiros vinte minutos de viagem ela manteve-se calada e inabalável. Então eles começaram a se afastar cada vez mais da cidade. Quando fazia 40 minutos que eles estavam no carro Darcy começou a ficar muito preocupada.

O que estava acontecendo?

Será que Phil estava levando para uma base isolada no Canadá? Ou no Alasca?

-Phil, onde você pensa que está indo? –ela perguntou.

-Você vai ver quando chegarmos la. –ele falou tranquilamente.

-Não! Você pode me falar agora mesmo, ou eu vou te bater.

-Não é uma boa ideia. –ele informou –Eu estou dirigindo. Você quer que eu bata o carro?

A calma dele era extremamente irritante.

Depois de uma hora e vinte três minutos na estrada (o transito ruim de Nova York incluso) Phil sacudiu Darcy.

-Darcy, chegamos. –ele falou.

Ela devia ter dormido.

E pelo jeito acordara no Canadá! Phil estava mesmo se livrando dela.

-Onde nós estamos? –ela exigiu.

Phil revirou os olhos.

-Do lado de fora do Bear Mountain State Park. –ele informou.

Havia sim montanhas, árvores, frio... Mas isso ainda era no estado de Nova York, relativamente perto de cidade. Ainda suspeito!

-O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou preocupada.

Phil suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

-Darcy, eu sei que não tenho sido sua pessoa preferida nos últimos meses e que eu pisei na bola mais de uma vez. Mas... –ele hesitou –Você não confia mais em mim? Nem o bastante para sair do carro e conversar comigo?

Só aí ela percebeu que não estava mais algemada.

-Eu não acho que to agasalhada o bastante para isso. –ela falou por fim olhando para a paisagem lá fora.

Podia ser março, mas estava com cara de que estava frio la fora.

-Espera um minuto. –ele pediu.

Phil desceu do carro, deu a volta e abriu o porta-mala. Bones aproveitou a porta aberta e pulou para fora. Pouco depois Phil bateu no vidro de Darcy. Ela desceu do carro e pegou a jaqueta que ele oferecia.

-Eu imaginei que você ia precisar. –ele explicou.

-Bom, eu não estava esperando ser sequestrada para o meio da floresta. –ela falou, mas era sem maldade –Obrigada pela jaqueta.

-De nada. –ele sorriu de leve.

-Bom, aqui estamos, Phil. –ela bufou –O que você queria dizer e por que tinha que ser aqui?

-Aqui é afastado. –ele deu de ombros –Ninguém para interromper e lugar nenhum para fugir. –ele tirou o celular do bolso e desligou na frente dela –Só eu e você e um monte de mal entendidos que precisamos resolver.

Darcy parecia extremamente desconfiada agora.

-Pra quem quer tanto falar comigo, você ta enrolando pra cacete.

-Desculpa, é que... –ele massageou a nuca –Eu tinha me prometido, enquanto estava internado no hospital, que quando saísse e te visse, a primeira coisa que eu ia fazer... –um sorriso sem graça –Era te beijar. Mas agora eu acho que você me bateria se eu fizesse isso.

Bom, não adiantou muito, porque ela bateu nele mesmo assim.

-Darcy! Para!

Para ajudar Bones pareceu curtir a brincadeira e começou a pular em volta dos dois latindo.

-Você não fala coisas assim, Phil! –ela falou irritada –Não depois de me chamar pelo nome de outra.

-Darcy, você tem que me deixar explicar. –ele falou finalmente segurando-a.

-Explica rápido antes que eu te bata mais. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Amnésia Pós-Traumática! –ele soltou de uma vez.

-Oi? –Darcy perguntou confusa.

-Amnésia pós-traumática. –ele repetiu –Eu fui diagnosticado com isso logo que eu acordei. O médico me informou antes de eu deixar o hospital, mas eu nem pensei nisso. Durou menos de 24 horas. Quando eu acordei estava confuso e não lembrava de nada dos últimos anos. Eu achava que ainda estava com Audrey. Depois que eu me lembrei de tudo, e até esqueci o que tinha acontecido durante a confusão. Isso é normal, ta nos relatórios médicos e eu posso provar.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você foi para DC falar com os seus médicos de novo? –ela perguntou.

-Fui. Por isso a licença.

-E demorou duas semanas para isso?

-Não. Tinha mais uma coisa que eu precisava fazer e eu tive que me preparar para isso...

Darcy sabia pela hesitação dele que não ia gostar.

-Eu fui falar com a Audrey.

Foi nessa altura que Darcy acertou outro tapa nele.

Phil não parecia mais chocado do que Darcy sentia-se. Ela tinha mesmo dado um tapa desses nele? Tipo confronto de novela barata?

-Desculpa! –ela soltou na hora –Eu não sei o que deu em mim. –então parou e pensou –Na verdade, sei sim. Você me vem com essa conversa furada de que ficou pensando em mim no hospital e antes de mais nada vai falar com essa mulher?

-Darcy...

-Nada contra ela, porque eu nem conheço essa Audrey, mas você, Phil... –ela bufou –Eu sou uma idiota, isso tudo é culpa minha. De verdade, verdadeira. Eu devia ter dito algo desde o começo, qualquer coisa. Devia ter te falado em julho que tinha feito a besteira de ficar apaixonada. Devia ter te falado no casamento da Devin que dançar com você foi, de longe, a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. E já que estamos nessa, eu devia ter te falado em novembro que pedi pra trocar de cargo porque alguma coisa tinha que acontecer. E devia ter...

Phil tapou a boca dela com a mão. Darcy tentou gritar inconformada, mas o som ficou abafado.

-Você não é uma idiota. –ele falou –E você precisa ficar quieta e me deixar explicar. Eu juro, que se você soltar mais uma frase do tipo que faz meu coração acelerar como essas, eu vou ser obrigado a te beijar, apanhando ou não.

Darcy ficou quieta. Se nada, pelo choque absoluto.

-Sim. Eu fui falar com a Audrey. –ele começou –Eu senti, que de certa forma, eu devia sim, algumas explicações para ela. Simplesmente continuar morto podia ser o mais fácil, mas eu não achei justo com ela. Não quando eu sabia que ela estava tendo dificuldades para seguir em frente.

Ele finalmente soltou a boca dela, mas Darcy não disse nada, apenas fez um gesto para ele continuar.

-Então eu fui para Portland. –ele suspirou –Eu não sabia como ia falar com ela, nem sabia o que ia dizer. Demorou alguns dias para eu criar coragem o bastante para me encontrar com ela. Foi... –ele respirou fundo –Emocional. Ela estava muito chocada e depois muito brava. Não que eu não merecesse. Eu já tinha me sentido mal quando nós tivemos que protege-la no ano passado, dessa vez eu me senti ainda pior.

Hum... Darcy sabia que não era a hora, mas ela estava torcendo fervorosamente para que Audrey tivesse dado uns tapas em Phil. Para um homem que era um ninja no trabalho, ele era um desastre em relações românticas.

Não que ela tivesse moral.

Enfim.

-Não deve ter sido fácil falar com ela... –Darcy ofereceu.

-Eu precisava terminar tudo, Darcy. –Phil explicou -Eu precisava que ela olhasse nos meus olhos e precisava dizer para ela que tinha acabado, que não havia mais nada ali. Que eu sentia muito por te-la feito sofrer, mas que não tinha mais sentimento algum.

-Phil...

-Então sim, foi péssimo. –ele continuou –Eu nunca me senti pior em toda minha vida. E a pior parte? Era o quanto eu queria voltar para você, o quanto eu queria arrumar tudo o que tinha feito de errado com você. Eu concordei em ficar alguns dias em Portland conversando com ela, porque eu devia explicações para Audrey, mas cada segundo que eu passei la, eu passei pensando em você.

-O de menos foram as últimas semanas. –Darcy falou de repente –Foi tudo o que veio antes. Eu sei que muita coisa estava na minha cabeça e eu sei que eu sou louca e enrolei o quanto pude e mais um pouco, mas... O que foi o que aconteceu no Ano Novo?

-Você me beijou. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Opa, para tudo! –Darcy falou indignada –Quem me beijou foi você!

-Eu? –agora era Phil quem estava inconformado –Você me beijou primeiro. Eu te beijei depois. Ta, a May nos interrompeu. Ela pediu mil desculpas, a propósito. Mas foi você quem começou.

-Eu que comecei tudo pelo jeito. –ela revirou os olhos –Eu achava que você só me via como uma menininha.

-Eu tentei me convencer de que a diferença de idade era muita. –ele admitiu –Isso foi la por agosto. Quando nós fomos para o casamento da sua irmã, minha resistência já estava bem fraca, eu mal pensava nisso. Quando chegou o Halloween...

-O que tem? –Darcy perguntou confusa.

-Aquela fantasia de gambá!

-O que tem ela? –Darcy não estava entendendo –Ela era uma gracinha.

-Darcy, existem várias palavras que definem aquela fantasia. "Gracinha" não é uma delas.

-O que você... Oh. –entendimento se espalhou pelo rosto de Darcy –Oooooh...

-É. "Oh". –Phil falou.

Darcy não conseguiu conter um sorriso satisfeito.

-E tomar alguma atitude nunca passou pela sua cabeça? –ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Eu ainda tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o que você sentia. E se eu devia. –ele acrescentou mais para si mesmo.

-Devia, do mesmo jeito que eu devia e nós estamos perdendo tempo, então me beija logo.

-Darcy?

-Eu to falando sério! –ela protestou –Claro que você não está perdoado e você vai ter que passar o resto dos seus dias se redimindo, até que eu, eventualmente, com toda minha graça e generosidade, te perdoe. Mas a gente ta perdendo tempo de novo, então chega aqui e me beija.

-Você tem certeza? –ele perguntou levemente confuso.

Darcy puxou-o pela gola de seu casaco e colou sua boca na dele.

Foi glorioso, tudo o que ela tinha sonhado e mais um pouco. Porque ele finalmente estava ali, perto dela, beijando-a, sabendo que ela queria ser dele. Tipo pra sempre, mas melhor não falar dessas coisas já.

Foram minutos gloriosos.

Até Bones ficar entediado e pular nos dois.

Enfim, eles deram risada e continuaram se beijando no chão.

* * *

**N/A: Nhooooooooooooooooooooo! hahahaha**

**Aleluia, irmãos!**

**Sabádo tem mais um pequeno capítulo, só pra fechar a coisa toda! hahaha**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	13. E abril de novo

**N/A: E chegamos ao fim... So sad...**

**Nada, mega fofo, prometo! hahaha**

* * *

**E abril de novo...**

_35 dias depois..._

-Bom dia, Caro.

-Bom dia, Darcy. –a ruiva sorriu –Você chegou bem a tempo. O homem ta num humor daqueles.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que aconteceu?

-Stark. –foi a explicação da outra.

Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Um dia desses Tony vai matar meu Phil de preocupação e eu vou ter que deixar sua irmã viúva.

-Fique a vontade. –Carolina retrucou, então abriu um sorriso maldoso –Seu Phil, hein?

-Não vem que não tem, Carolina Potts. –Darcy retrucou –Que eu sei muito bem que você anda aterrorizando qualquer ser do sexo feminino que mencione o nome do Barnes.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –a outra cruzou os braços –Eu e o James estamos num relacionamento aberto.

-Eu acredito nessa o dia que vocês pararem com os ataques de ciúme. Os dois.

Caro bufou.

-Vai ver seu homem, vai. Ele precisa almoçar.

-E ele vai. Comigo, no mundo real.

Tendo declarado isso Darcy entrou na sala e encontrou Phil praticamente soterrado de papéis.

-Ja falei que não estou pra ninguém, Caro. –ele falou, sem nem olhar para a porta.

-Nem pra mim, Philzinho?

Phil levantou a cabeça na hora e abriu um sorriso exausto.

-Darcy, que bom te ver.

O jeito que ele falava isso, com tanta alegria, fazia o coração de Darcy derreter ainda mais por ele. Não que ele precisasse de ajuda nesse aspecto.

Depois que os dois conseguiram levantar do chão da montanha (ou melhor, depois que Bones sossegou o bastante para que eles se levantassem) Phil levou Darcy para jantar e os dois passaram o fim de semana grudados.

Podia ser que Darcy ja o tivesse perdoado quase cem por cento, mas ela não estava afirmando nada!

-Que bom te ver também, querido. Agora vamos almoçar.

Phil franziu o cenho.

-Eu não posso. Eu tenho que terminar esse relatório. –ele falou sério.

-Tem nada. –ela deu a volta na mesa dele e começou a puxa-lo pelo braço –Vamos, que eu tenho reserva numa restaurante e não podemos chegar atrasados.

-Mas e a Hill?

-Hill ta tendo um almoço de negócios/pegação na sala dela com o Steve. –Darcy falou –Mas não diga que eu te contei. Vamos almoçar.

-Darcy...

-Phil, fica quieto e obedece.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Sim, senhorita.

-Bom menino. –ela deu um tapinha na cabeça dele.

Antes de eles saírem da sala Phil colocou a mão na cintura de Darcy e puxou-a para ele.

-Oi. –ela falou sorrindo ao encontrar os olhos dele.

-Eu ja te falei que te amo hoje?

-Sim, de manhã. –ela ofereceu –Mas pode falar de novo já e antes de dormir e depois do se...

Phil deu um beijo em Darcy para cala-la.

-Te amo. –ele declarou.

-Também te amo, Phil. Não só pelo ótimo sexo.

Phil revirou os olhos.

-O que eu faço com você? –ele perguntou num gemido sofrido, apoiando a testa no ombro dela.

-Você ja ta fazendo. –ela declarou jogando os braços por cima dos ombros dele –Me amando.

* * *

**N/A: Eba! Terminou *-***

**Tudo lindo e feliz, porque valeu a pena! hahaha**

**To pensando numa one-shot do Halloween no ponto de vista do Phil (ah aquela fantasia de gambá...) e uma shot CaroXBucky. Opiniões?**

**B-jão**


End file.
